


Linked

by LOTSlover



Series: Linked Series [1]
Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-07
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:52:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOTSlover/pseuds/LOTSlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard and Kahlan's minds become magically linked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anything from S1 and S2 up through Torn.

His breathing coming out in short pants, he turned to see they were starting to gain on them. If he didn't come up with a plan soon, they would have no choice but to stand and fight. And that didn't appear to be a very good option as they were severely out numbered. They'd all be slaughtered in a matter of minutes.

Running the back of his hand across his forehead to wipe the sweat that threatened to run into his eyes, Richard cast a quick glance beside him. Kahlan was keeping up, but exhaustion was evident in her face. He didn't know how much longer she would last, having confessed three soldiers within several minutes earlier that day in the midst of fighting for their very lives. Cara on the other side of her was easily keeping pace, but also starting to show signs of fatigue. Looking to his left, however, Richard noticed that Zedd was beginning to fall behind.

He hated the idea that kept creeping back into his mind, but there was just no other option at this point. They were going to have to split up and regroup later. Richard shook his head against the thought; there just had to be another way.

Earlier that day in a surprise attack, D'Harans had poured out of the woods with swords drawn and ready for a fight. Richard had no idea where they had come from. Greatly outnumbered even at that point, they had fought fearlessly. Although sustaining some injuries, they had been able to escape after learning from a confessed soldier that the General was a baneling sent back by Rahl to amass an army to eliminate the Mother Confessor.

Richard consciously shoved aside the panic that was dangerously close to strangling his heart. They had finally come for her, for his Kahlan. He could not let that happen. The Seeker would not let his Confessor be eliminated; the lover would not allow his beloved to be taken from him.

Looking overhead, Richard noticed the darkening clouds that were rapidly accumulating. Threatening to release the precipitation they carried, it could aid them in evading their pursuers. Unfortunately, Richard knew it wouldn't come in time as the vast number of soldiers was creeping ever closer.

"Follow me!" Richard shouted to the others as he took the lead.

Charging into a thick grove of trees, Richard finally ducked behind a dense cover of brush. Leaning forward with his hands on his knees, Richard tried to catch his breath and slow his racing heart. The other three quickly followed him behind the thick cover of protection.

"We have no choice…we're going to have to split up," Richard finally stated between gasps for air, his heart pounding wildly in his chest.

"I don't…think that's wise…Lord Rahl," Cara adamantly replied with narrowed eyes, trying to catch her breath as well.

"Cara, we have no choice…there are too many to fight. Our only chance now is to split up…you and Zedd head that way…Kahlan and I will go this way. The compass is pointing us straight towards Greenwood. We'll meet up there in two or three days. Hopefully by then we'll have lost the D'Harans and we can continue the search for the Stone of Tears."

"But, I'm sworn to protect you," Cara stubbornly stated, loathing the proposed plan. She would have preferred to stand and fight rather than running away, but she also knew that they had to survive in order to seal the rift. They couldn't accomplish that if they were all in the Underworld.

"And I have to protect Kahlan!" Richard snapped back, growing more frustrated by the moment. They didn't have time to argue; the D'Harans would be upon them any minute if they didn't move now.

Seeing the panicked fury in his eyes, Cara knew that she was going to have to relent on this one. Richard needed to be the one to protect the Mother Confessor. He would never completely trust anyone else to protect her nor would he ever forgive himself if something happened to her. The only reason Richard had trusted her to protect Kahlan before was because he was leaving with the Sisters and would be unable to take care of her himself.

"Alright, I'll take the old Wizard with me…" Cara fumed before being interrupted.

"I'll try not to be offended by that comment," Zedd grumbled under his breath, leaning on a fallen log for support. "It's no picnic being stuck with you either, you know!"

Glaring at Zedd, Cara continued. "…but if you die, I will come to the Underworld to personally torment you!" she hissed at him with a glare that could melt steel.

"Take care of each other and we'll meet you in Greenwood," Richard instructed them as he grabbed Kahlan's hand, clutching it tightly in his. Worry wore heavily in his handsome features as he glanced from Cara to Zedd and back again.

"Be careful, you two. I expect to see you both alive and well in three days," Zedd lovingly ordered them.

"We will," Kahlan said with a small smile, her chest constricting with agonizing guilt and fear. She felt as though the weight of the world rested upon her shoulders. It was because of her that they were all put in further danger. It was because of her they were being hunted like animals.

Zedd and Cara took off in the opposite direction while Richard, still clutching Kahlan's hand in his, led her through the thick grove of trees. The stamping sound of boots approaching caused them to once again quicken their pace as their hiding place had just been discovered.

Casting one last brief glance over his shoulder, Richard could barely make out the soldiers who were swarming around the brush they had just vacated moments ago, yelling orders back and forth. As droplets of rain began to fall, he knew they were going to have to find shelter soon.

XXX

As they hastily made their escape through the brush, Zedd threw Cara a sidelong glance. He knew her glowering exterior was minor compared to the frustration on the inside.

"You know Richard would allow no one to protect Kahlan but himself," Zedd told her, trying to tame the beast that he was to spend the next three days with. A very long three days he was starting to believe if she stayed in this mood.

"I know, but I am more than capable of protecting her myself. I am Mord'Sith," she fumed under her breath. "It is what we are trained to do. We protect the Lord Rahl and those closest to him. It would have been better for us to stay together."

"He knows you can protect her, but you know how he is when it comes to Kahlan," Zedd soothingly reminded her. "And you know as well as I that we had no other option but to split up. There was no way we could have survived that many D'Harans. It would have been suicide. Now, we live to fight another day."

"Well, you know those two will only end up getting themselves into trouble of some kind," she murmured with a huff before changing the subject. "We better find shelter soon. Those clouds overhead aren't going to hold out much longer."

Zedd smiled to himself. He was slowly starting to enjoy Cara's company as he was becoming accustomed to her moods and her sarcastic biting remarks that amused him. He knew that Cara's foul mood was solely due to her concern for their safety though she would never verbally admit to it. Her growing humanity was something that he was proud to witness and play a small part in. He just hoped they all lived long enough to see it through to the end.

XXX

Thunder suddenly crackled and rumbled overhead, lightning streaking across the sky before striking the earth in explosive bursts. The rain was beginning to fall more steadily now as they came into a clearing that held an abandoned keep of some sort. It was dark and foreboding, but a welcome site in the midst of a severe thunderstorm.

Richard and Kahlan cautiously approached, unsure how safe this structure was going to be, but the need for shelter seemed to outweigh the fear of what could be looming inside.

"Well, it looks like this will be our home for tonight," Richard sighed as his eyes roamed over the large decaying structure before him. "Hopefully, I covered our tracks well enough that we lost the D'Harans at least for a few hours. The hard rains should also help hide our tracks."

"It's better than staying out here," she replied.

Reaching up, Kahlan took hold of the iron latch, sliding the heavy lever, and pushing the large wooden door open. The door groaned and creaked loudly on its hinges, unhappy to have been awakened from its peaceful slumber. The great hall entrance was darker than it was outside. Taking a moment for their vision to adjust, Richard and Kahlan slowly entered, taking the unlit torches that hung on the wall, anxiously waiting at the ready for welcomed visitors.

Seeing pots on the ground, they each dipped the tips of their torches into the liquid. With the added fluid, Richard was easily able to light the torches, illuminating the hall as light splashed on walls not seen in who knew how many years.

Thick blankets of cobwebs hung lazily from every crack, corner, and crevice imaginable while a thick layer of dust coated everything within its reach. A musty smell permeated the entire structure as drops of rain could be heard falling through cracks in the ceiling. Skittering feet could be heard scurrying across the cold stone floor as Richard and Kahlan began to make their way through the abandoned sanctuary.

"What is this place?"

"I'm not sure," Kahlan replied, her forehead wrinkled as she surveyed the walls and contents of their shelter. "It's either a keep or a temple of some kind."

"Well, let's see if we can find a dry place to start a fire and settle in for the night," Richard replied as he led the way through the great hall and down the main corridor.

He was exhausted from fighting and then running for their lives and drenched to the bone from the torrential downpour. He just wanted to get dry, find something to eat, and fall asleep with Kahlan safe in his arms.

"I need to clean up that wound on your arm," Kahlan told him. She didn't think he had even noticed the gash that he had received during the fight that morning.

Richard turned to look at his arm. So filled with adrenaline and consumed with protecting Kahlan, he hadn't even noticed the bleeding wound just above his elbow. He vaguely remembered one of the D'Harans getting a shot in with his sword, but he was too focused on getting to Kahlan at that point that he hadn't let it slow him down. Now that he was aware of it, he finally realized how much it was throbbing.

"It's not bad. Let's see where this corridor leads. Just stay close to me; there's no telling what might be in here," Richard muttered under his breath, his voice filled with apprehension.

Sweeping his torch, Richard scanned their menacing surroundings. The walls were bare except for the cobwebs and layers of dirt. There were cracks in some of the walls and ceilings, allowing slivers of flashing lightning outside to shine through along with some of the rain.

The wind was beginning to howl now as the rain pounded mercilessly against the keep. Richard just hoped the crumbling refuge would hold together through the night. He was beginning to think they should have chosen different shelter.

Using her free hand, Kahlan pulled her dripping wet hair back off her face as she followed Richard. She was ready to settle in for the night as well. Confessing one person barely caused her to miss a beat. Confessing two, caused her to feel lightheaded and a little weak. Confessing three, she almost passed out, dropping to her hands and knees, almost completely collapsing to the ground. It had taken several minutes for her to regain her strength enough to escape with the others.

Her vision had narrowed down to pinpoints, her hearing had become muffled and her body tingled all over with the expense of magic. That was when Richard had screamed her name and raced towards her, causing him to be injured in the process. They were so outnumbered that she had to confess as many soldiers as physically possible in order to help them in the fight.

She felt so guilty for all the trouble that was coming upon them because of her. She was beginning to regret not returning to Aydindril. If she had, then Richard and the others wouldn't be in more danger than they already were. And now, Richard had been injured and, although minor, it still pierced her heart.

Continuing to inspect the keep, the hair on the back of Richard's neck began to stand on end. He had a dreadful feeling about this place. He didn't know what it was, but there was something mystical about the keep. He could practically feel the magic permeating the air, sending a prickling sensation through his body, and putting his senses on high alert. His heart was beginning to pound in his ears as his breathing quickened.

Richard was just about to turn around to tell Kahlan they should leave when he heard her scream.


	2. Linked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard and Kahlan's minds become magically linked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything from S1 and S2 up through Torn.

"Is that all we have to eat for supper?"

"Yes, take it or leave it," she frostily answered, annoyed by her companion's grousing. They were fortunate to have what little they did and she was not about to go out hunting for something else in a hammering rainstorm.

Taking the dried fruit and meat from her outstretched hand, Zedd grumbled something about a hot cooked meal as he settled his weary bones on the other side of their little campfire. They had luckily found a few scattered twigs and branches that had yet to absorb the falling rains, allowing them a small fire.

Having found a small cave that was mostly obscured from view by overgrown brush and large rocks, Cara and Zedd had thankfully taken up refuge inside, sheltered from the rain showers that had turned into a violent thunderstorm.

Trekking through the steady rain, they had backtracked to cover their tracks as they escaped their predators. They now ate in silence, lost in the flickering flames of the fire and in their own thoughts. Both knew where the other's thoughts lay - the well-being of their companions.

The flash of cracking lightning and the bellowing thunder made the ground rumble in reply. Rain was coming down in torrential sheets as the wind whipped and howled its own retort in the midst of the chaos.

"I hope Richard and Kahlan were able to find some shelter before this storm really started in," Zedd said, finally breaking the silence that hung heavily in the damp air.

"Knowing Lord Rahl, I'm sure they've found something better than this," Cara replied with a roll of her eye as she took in their surroundings.

"Yes, I'm sure Richard has found something splendid for Kahlan and himself," Zedd softly chuckled to himself. "He always has a knack for working things out. They're probably settling down right now in the lap of luxury with a hot meal."

"I knew we never should have split up," Cara huffed under her breath before taking another bite of dried fruit.

XXX

Richard spun on his heels to find Kahlan with her back pressed firmly against a wall, her face a mask of sheer panic. She was panting heavily, her eyes staring down at the floor. Her torch still lit had fallen to the floor and was laying a couple of feet away from her.

"Kahlan, what's wrong?" Richard questioned with worry as he began to make his way back to where she had stopped.

Kahlan tried desperately to find her voice, to form coherent thoughts into sentences, but the fear that gripped her prevented her from answering him. All she could do was stare in wide-eyed terror at the stone floor.

Unable to get a response from his Confessor, Richard followed her stare to the floor before her. Looking down, Richard was startled to find a very large snake, well over ten feet long. It was the biggest he had ever seen, even in all his years as a wood's guide. Camouflaged in the darkness, it was dark brown with yellow stripes, its large glowing eyes locked on its prey. It was slithering and hissing, its tongue whipping out and being sucked back in just as rapidly as it swiftly crossed the short distance between it and its victim.

Richard immediately shifted his focus back to his Confessor who was completely petrified with fear. Near hysteria, she was beginning to hyperventilate as her hands subconsciously clawed at the wall she was forced against. Standing on her toes, she flattened her body even more against the immovable wall in an attempt to create further distance between her and the deadly reptile.

The beast was in striking distance, able to easily make its move in less than a breath. Little by little, Richard crept closer towards Kahlan and her foe, knowing that any sudden movement would cause the snake to attack.

"Kahlan…it's alright. Don't move; I'm right here. I'm not going to let it hurt you," he softly attempted to comfort her as he shoved his torch into a nearby wall sconce.

Kahlan could only release a soft cry in response to Richard's instructions. Tears began to pool in her eyes and spill down her cheeks. She didn't think that she could move even if she wanted to.

Cautiously, Richard stealthily removed his sword from its resting place at his hip, never taking his eyes off of the reptile that was now mere inches from Kahlan's boots. The snake steadily began to raise its self, reaching up towards her legs to begin its deadly ascent.

Seeing it begin to rise before her, Kahlan tightly squeezed her eyes shut, tilting her head back against the wall. She could hear the comforting ring of the sword's release and prayed it would be deadly swift in its execution.

In less than a heartbeat, Richard had the massive reptile slashed in two. The upper body of the snake fell to the floor, its tongue still flickering. In a matter of moments, he had the predator chopped into several pieces.

Having finished off the threat, Richard sheathed his sword before turning his attention towards his panic-stricken Confessor. Turning towards her, he found her still hyperventilating, back still flattened to the wall.

Rushing towards her, Richard pulled her trembling form into his arms, whispering reassurances into her hair as she continued to sob hysterically. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, clinging to him for dear life. Kahlan had told him once that she was scared of snakes but he never understood the depth of that fear until now.

"Shhh, it's alright. I've got you…you're safe. It's over," he soothed as he held her, one hand cradling her head while the other caressed her back. "You need to breathe slowly…Kahlan, slow your breathing or you'll pass out."

Focusing her mind on his comforting words, Kahlan tried to calm her breathing. Richard could feel her heart pounding wildly in her chest as he held her securely to him. It ate at his heart to see her so terrified.

As the Mother Confessor, Kahlan was always so confident and strong, so brave. It surprised him when she allowed him to see the side of her that was all woman; the side of her that was vulnerable, the side of her that held fears, that was terrified of snakes. It caused his heart to swell with love, making him want to take care of her and protect her that much more. It warmed his heart that even though Kahlan was the all-powerful Mother Confessor, she still needed him.

"Are you ok?" he asked after several moments, feeling her begin to relax in his embrace.

Pulling back as she wiped her tears from her face, she nodded her head. "Yes…thank you. I don't know…where it came from. One moment it wasn't there…and the next it was right beside me," she replied between hiccoughing gasps as she tried to control her breathing. She visibly shuddered as she recalled how it slithered out of the extensive darkness, hissing loudly as it unexpectedly made its presence known.

"It's alright; it's dead now," he replied, rubbing her arms in reassurance. "Come, let's keep moving. The sooner we find a place to settle down for the night, the sooner we can get out of here in the morning."

Finding their torches, they continued to make their way down the long main corridor. Richard kept a tight grip on Kahlan's hand, still feeling the trembling that continued to linger. Reaching the end of the hall, they found the main living room that held a large fireplace. Raising his torch, Richard inspected the room for any more snakes or other surprises.

As he scanned the room, something above the fireplace caught Richard's eye. He found a small ornate looking box resting alone on top of the fireplace mantel. Covered in gold with black scrolling artwork ordaining the exterior, the box looked quite out of place in the shambles of the room. He cautiously removed the captivating box from its resting place, gently wiping the dust and cobwebs from its exterior. Richard took a moment to inspect the outside of the box before setting it down beside his pack.

"What did you find?" Kahlan asked as she laid out their bedrolls.

"Some sort of box; seems out of place in here. Thought I'd look at it after I got the fire started. Can't have a drenched Mother Confessor getting sick, now can we?" he teased.

"Or a Seeker," she scolded with a smile.

Finding some old firewood that was still neatly stacked beside the large fireplace, Richard soon had a fire going before settling down next to Kahlan who was unpacking their provisions. Handing him some dried fruit and meat, Kahlan pulled out her water skin and some herbs before setting about tending to Richard's wounded arm.

"Kahlan, really it's fine," Richard began to protest before biting off a chunk of meat, still concerned about her. She was better, but was still definitely rattled by the near attack.

"It doesn't look fine," Kahlan countered, her eyes narrowing, focusing at the task at hand as she tried to examine the wound through the tear in his shirt. "Take your shirt off for me please."

"That is one request you will never have to make twice," Richard responded, his voice husky and a passionate spark in his chocolate brown eyes.

Rolling her eyes with a smile tugging at her lips, Kahlan waited as Richard removed his shirt. She scooted closer to his side before preparing the herbs that would aid in his healing. Brow furrowed in concentration, Kahlan began the task of cleaning the wound.

Richard watched intently as she tenderly cared for his arm. Starting with her hair that he adored and loved to bury his hands in, he began to let his eyes roam over her beautiful face as his body began to hum with desire.

He adored how her brow furrowed when deep in thought or in irritation about something. Her bright sapphire eyes were still slightly red from crying. He loved her eyes that always sent a wave of calmness to settle over him, soothing his soul, and washing away his fears.

His eyes continued to follow the gentle curve of her face, along her jaw and to the sweet soft lips he longed to kiss. He would be overjoyed if he could lose himself forever in her kisses alone. Tasting Kahlan was like tasting a piece of heaven.

His eyes began the delicious descent down her long slender neck to the tops of her exposed breasts. He lost himself in the slow, steady rise and fall of the soft creamy skin that sat nestled in the front of her fitted corset and jacket.

"Richard. Rich-hard," Kahlan emphasized again, attempting to draw the Seeker out of his reverie. She had noticed his rapt attention on her bodice and it had brought a smile to her face knowing that he found her so desirable.

Snapping out of his tantalizing thoughts, Richard finally realized that Kahlan had said his name. Several times. Flushing slightly with mild embarrassment for where he had allowed his thoughts to wander to, he finally answered her.

"I'm sorry…what were you saying," he muttered, noticing that it had gotten substantially hotter in the room over the last few minutes and his breathing had become quite ragged. No woman had ever had an effect on him physically, emotionally, and mentally like Kahlan Amnell. And he knew no other woman ever could.

"What were you thinking about?" she quizzically asked, already knowing the answer but enjoying seeing him flustered.

"Hmm, nothing…just wondering how Zedd and Cara were doing," he lied, running a hand through his hair before pinching the bridge of his nose in an attempt to settle his aroused desire.

"Sure you were. Anyway, I asked if you had looked in the box yet," Kahlan repeated with a soft giggle as she continued to lovingly tend to the Seeker's arm. She knew he was lying through his teeth, but she didn't mind since his thoughts had obviously been absorbed with her.

"No, not yet. Let's see what we've got," he responded, smiling to himself at the sound of her giggle. He loved her laughter. It always sent flutters through his body.

Richard reached for the little box that sat on the floor next to his pack. Looking over the intricate black scrollwork on the outside, he could tell the box had been handcrafted by someone who took great pains to make sure it had been done perfectly.

Using his free hand, Richard flipped open the lid of the box. Inside, he found a folded piece of paper. Pulling it out and opening it, he found a mysterious inscription on it that he had never seen before nor could read.

"Kahlan, do you know what this writing is?" Richard asked, handing her the paper.

Kahlan's eyes narrowed as she took the offered paper and began to examine the detailed writing. "No, I've never seen anything like it before."

As Kahlan continued to study the script, Richard was surprised when he looked back into the box to find something else resting inside.


	3. Linked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard and Kahlan's minds become magically linked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything from S1 and S2 up through Torn.

Completely obscured behind a wall of menacing clouds and falling rain, the moon was nowhere in sight. The lightning and thunder gradually began to dissipate as the wind continued its assault along with the driving rains late into the night.

Having found refuge from the storm in an abandoned keep, Richard and Kahlan were huddled on their bedrolls before the warming flames of the fireplace as they attempted to discern the mystical inscription. Peering back inside the box, Richard found something else nestled in the bottom.

Carefully, Richard pulled a small piece of white cloth from the box. As he inspected the piece of material, something fell out of it onto his bedroll.

"What did you find?"

"A ring," Richard muttered, holding it out in the palm of his hand for Kahlan to see.

Taking the ring, Kahlan began to examine the circle of gold as it glistened in the flicking light of the fire. Holding it close, Kahlan could make out more inscriptions similar to the piece of paper that was tucked inside the box with the ring. She knew the words had to be important, the meaning essential in some way. They just had no idea what that could be.

"There's another one wrapped in this piece of cloth," Richard said as he intently scrutinized the new find.

"This ring contains the same inscription as the piece of paper. It must mean something important," she murmured, eyes narrowed as she absorbed the unusual text.

"This one has the same writing as well. Maybe Zedd will be able to decipher it."

Turning the band over in her fingers, Kahlan curiously slipped it onto her left hand ring finger. Absorbed in thought, she held out her hand as she considered the site of the band resting around her finger, so many emotions washing over her at that moment.

Richard glanced at Kahlan sitting next to him as she beheld the golden ring displayed on her hand. She was breath-taking as the flames of the fire danced in her striking blue eyes, casting a warm glow on her porcelain face. His heart fluttered at the site of her with a ring on her finger. He wanted nothing more than to be the one to put a ring like that on her hand, letting the whole world know that she belonged to no one but him.

He noticed the distant look that was mingled with sadness that had crept into the vast blueness of her eyes. She looked so devastated, like her world had just fallen down around her.

"Kahlan?" he softly said as he turned to face her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes…I was just thinking," she softly replied as a tear slipped down her cheek.

As she reached up to catch the stray tear, she was stopped by a strong yet gentle hand that brushed hers aside. Cupping the side of her face with his hand, he used his thumb to gently erase the remnants of her tear.

"What's wrong, Kahlan?" he asked, troubled by the sudden change in her disposition. "Talk to me."

"I was just thinking what it would be like if we were able to be married; what it would be like to be your wife, for you to be my husband…to have your children," she painfully answered as she choked down the remainder of the tears that begged to be released.

Kahlan felt so guilty for bringing it up. She knew how desperately he wanted that life, but she knew it was just a dream. Bringing it up would just spur Richard on, fueling his hope that she should have extinguished long ago, but had been too weak to follow through with. Her selfish love for him wouldn't allow her to; she just loved him so deeply, wanted him so badly.

Things had been escalating between them…kissing openly, holding hands, sleeping very close to each other at night. She knew it was all going to end in heart-wrenching agony, but her heart, her burning passion for him couldn't let him go. She was going to have to leave him, though, in order to protect him…from both the Keeper and herself.

Taking her hands in his, Richard brought her ringed finger to his lips and kissed it. He didn't know if he would be able to wait till their quest was over to make Kahlan his wife. He had never been as sure of anything in his entire life as he was about marrying her. He knew they had each been created solely for the other.

The feel of his warm breath on her hand, his lips on her fingers sent shivers racing through her whole body. Spirits, how could she possibly have chills when she felt like there was a fire blazing inside of her?

"Kahlan, I am going to marry you. You will be my wife and I will be your husband. I have never wanted anything so much in my entire life, have never wanted any woman like I want you," Richard adamantly proclaimed, love permeating his eyes.

The passion that burned in his eyes for her caused her breath to catch in her chest. The room was becoming considerably warmer by the moment. His nearness, his hands clutching hers, his quickened breathing, his bare chest luring her to come and taste him were all combining to make her head spin.

"Richard, I want you so much its killing me not to be with you. I want nothing more than to be your wife…but…" Kahlan began as tears stung her eyes. Why was life so cruel to bring a love of a lifetime to her only to keep them apart?

"No, Kahlan, listen to me…I will marry you. I know that we can be together; I am not afraid of your magic. There is nothing inside of me that it can take because I have nothing left to give you. You already hold my heart, control my every thought, dominate my every action, possess my soul, consume my dreams…you have all that I am. There is only one thing that you haven't taken yet - your love hasn't taken my body. I am yours when you are ready to trust that my love is stronger than your magic," he passionately declared, placing the other ring upon his finger before placing a hand on either side of her face.

Tears were beginning to stream down her face with his passionate admission of love. No one had ever proclaimed such an undying love for her except under confession. She knew Richard was completely in love with her, but was it truly enough to overcome her powers?

"I love you, Kahlan," he whispered just before brushing his lips against hers.

Unable to withhold the pulsating need inside, she captured his lips in a heated kiss that caught Richard off guard. He promptly recovered, however, readily responding to her urgency for him. He loved her fiery longing for him, when she let her Confessor's walls down and allowed herself to be a woman, allowed herself to feel his love for her and hers for him.

Kahlan parted her lips at his tongue's insistence, soliciting him to come and fully taste her. The feel of his tongue inside her mouth, warring for control with hers, was causing his need for her to ignite. The air around them practically crackled with their desire for each other. The sensation of her hands that were now roaming over his smooth muscled back was rapidly pushing him towards the edge of oblivion, an edge he was aching to plummet over, taking her with him.

Losing himself in the desire that was now coursing forcefully through his aroused body, Richard was beginning to lay her down under him when she abruptly pushed him back and grabbed her head.

"Kahlan, what is it?" Richard asked concerned between gasps for oxygen as he swiftly grasped her wrists to pull her hands from her face. Richard's anxiety was mounting as he brushed her hair away from her face, taking in her distressed form.

Light from the fire only intensified the headache causing her to squeeze her eyes tightly shut as she winced. Her head was pounding savagely. Kahlan slowly opened her eyes and noticed the worry that was weighing heavily in Richard's eyes. She gave him a small reassuring smile as she tried to push aside the overwhelming pain in her head.

"I don't know…all of the sudden I got a blinding headache. It seems to be getting a little better now. I'm sure it's just from being exhausted," she attempted to reassure him, but failing miserably.

Richard continued to watch her, unconvinced by her words. "And I'm sure confessing all those D'Harans this morning didn't help. Why did you try to confess so many men at one time?" He had been troubled by her spectacular display of power all day, but had shoved that aside in order to escape their pursuers. He had never seen her confess that many in such a short period of time.

"I had to, Richard. It's my fault that we were attacked at all. I had to use my powers on as many soldiers as I possibly could handle confessing in order to help us escape. Don't you see that the longer I stay with you, the more danger I put you in?" she finally admitted in exasperation, the fear for his safety reflecting on her face.

"Kahlan, it's not your fault; it's the Keeper who sent them after us…after you," he responded trying to convince her as he grasped her shoulders.

"But it's because of me that the Keeper sent them in the first place!" she cried, averting her eyes as she tried unsuccessfully to pull out of his embrace.

"We'll get through this, Kahlan, together. I promise," he heatedly replied, anger brewing in his eyes. Not anger at her, but at the Keeper for trying to take her away from him. "Besides, you have to trust me; I'm the Seeker. The Confessor always trusts her Seeker," he teased, trying to ease her fears.

Not allowing her a chance for rebuttal, Richard laid back on his bedroll pulling Kahlan down with him. With her head resting on his chest, he could feel her gradually begin to relax into his arms. She grasped his hand that rested on his abdomen and brought it to her face.

Placing a loving kiss on his ringed finger, she whispered, "I love you, Richard."

"I love you too," he murmured, kissing the top of her head. "Now try to get some sleep. If we don't meet up with Zedd and Cara in Greenwood in the next three days, we'll have a very angry Mord'Sith and a grumpy Wizard on our hands."

Kahlan softly chuckled at his attempts to lift her spirits, but at the same time she didn't know how she would possibly be able to sleep with her head laying against Richard's bare chest. Everything inside of her was still screaming for him, but she had to push those feelings aside.

She kept trying to tell herself that it was for his protection, his good. Somehow, though, his words were beginning to break through the alarms that sounded in her head every time they were together. Maybe his love was enough to match her powers.

Richard could feel her breathing begin to even out as she soon fell asleep. He hoped he had made the right decision in separating from Zedd and Cara. It had seemed like the only viable option at the time. Split up or be slaughtered…he couldn't allow that to happen. Not to his friends and definitely not to Kahlan. Tightening his hold on her, he too slowly drifted off to sleep.

XXX

_"I love you…Don't leave me…Please, stay!...I can't live without you!"_

The words echoed softly on the wind that whipped and cut through the cracks in the keep, travelling thought out the dilapidated structure. Lighting still flashed in the distance as thunder softly rumbled in response while rain continued its unrelenting attack on the keep.

_"Where are you going?…Why are you leaving me?…I love you more than anything…Don't go!"_

Images quickly began to form only to dissipate like softly swirling wisps of smoke almost as swiftly.

The haunting words moaned woefully, infusing the keep with its painful whispering wails.

_"Why are you doing this to me?...You said you loved me…You promised to stay with me forever…NO!"_

Richard awoke with a start, sweat beaded on his brow, his chest heaving as he tried to gulp in more air. He attempted to sit up but found someone laying on him. Looking down, he saw Kahlan raising her head to look at him.

"Richard, what is it? What's wrong?" Kahlan sleepily murmured as she sat up. He had been moving restlessly moments before he awoke. She had been close to waking him when he awoke on his own.

"It was just a nightmare," he muttered as he sat up, rubbing his hands over his face, trying to shake the haunting images and sounds from his head.

"What was it about?"

"I'm not sure. It was like flashes in my head…voices…shimmering images; it was filled with anguish and grief," he shook his head against the horrifying sounds that continued to linger in his head. "I don't know how to describe it."

Seeing him visibly shaken, Kahlan slowly began stroking his hair, allowing him time to collect himself. Something was going on in this keep, something magical…something devious.

The feel of her hand in his hair was calming to his soul as he steadied his breathing. Lifting his head, he finally looked into her worried face. Giving her a soft smile, Richard placed a hand to the back of her neck.

"Are you alright now?" she finally asked.

"I'm alright. I just don't know how to describe it; it was like nothing I've ever experienced before. It felt like it was happening for real in my mind and yet it was all around me."

"Well, whatever it was, I think it has something to do with whatever happened in this keep and the inscriptions that are showing up on everything. The sooner we leave in the morning, the better," she replied with a shudder.

Pulling her to him, Richard laid back down. Kahlan snuggled closer to him, resting her head again on his chest. As they both drifted off to sleep again, the rings they wore around their fingers began to glow brightly.


	4. Linked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard and Kahlan's minds become magically linked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything from S1 and S2 up through Torn.

The rains had finally ceased as the storm had passed. Darkness was steadily diminishing as the sun began to follow its familiar course across the sky as raindrops glistened in the morning light.

As the sunlight trickled through the leaves intruding into their shelter, Zedd slowly began to rouse from his slumber. Stretching in an attempt to release the stiffness from his aged bones, he sat up with a wide yawn to find himself alone in the cave.

"Cara?" Zedd called, noticing her pack and bedroll still in the same place it had been the night before.

Receiving no response, Zedd warily made his way to the entrance of the cave. "Cara!" he loudly called, growing concerned with the Mord'Sith's absence.

"CARA!" Zedd yelled frantically. Hearing rustling in the brush, Zedd raised his hands, prepared to release wizard's fire at the first sign of a threat.

"Keep yelling like that and you'll catch the attention of every D'Haran in a five mile radius."

"Where have you been?" Zedd grumbled in irritation, worry etched in his wrinkled face as he watched the Mord'Sith approach him.

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to find you a hot breakfast," Cara replied, watching as his face visibly softened and relaxed.

"I thought you'd been carried off by a Shadrin or something worse," he groused, attempting to hide his embarrassment of over-reacting to her disappearance.

"You're welcome," she smirked as she strode past him, carrying a dead rabbit by its neck. She was somewhat touched by his worry; it was nice to think someone cared enough to be concerned about her.

"Thank you, Cara," he softly replied, stunned by her consideration of him though she would never truly admit to it. "You really didn't…"

"Don't get all emotional on me. I only did it so I wouldn't have to hear you complain all day," Cara called over her shoulder.

Zedd smiled despite himself. Who would have ever thought a Wizard of the First Order would become so attached to a Mord'Sith? His stomach rumbling loudly, he turned and followed his companion back inside the cave, anxious for a hearty breakfast.

XXX

Sunlight began to filter through the crevices and fractures of the keep, illuminating the foreboding structure. Kahlan awoke with a smile in the comforting embrace of the man she loved. Snuggling closer into his protective arms, she began to softly stroke his smooth muscled chest, reveling in the feel of him under her fingertips. Hearing him release a contented sigh, she turned, greeting him next with her lips as she pressed them to his warm flesh.

"Good morning, handsome."

"Good morning, beautiful," he mumbled sleepily with a smirk, eyes still closed as he relished her affections. "You know, I could get very use to this."

"And I could get use to sleeping against your firm body every night," she seductively replied with a mischievous gleam in her eye as she worked her way up his chest to his neck.

Releasing a throaty moan, Richard's hands began drawing her closer to him, wanting as much contact with her as a man could possibly have with the woman he loved and desired above all else. He tilted his head back as Kahlan began kissing and nipping up his throat, pulling herself up to lay over him. Tracing kisses along his jaw towards his lips, Richard could restrain himself no longer.

Turning his head, he seized her lips with his own, grabbing her head to hold her where he wanted her. As he deepened the kiss, Kahlan's hand continued to massage his chest as her other wrapped itself tightly in his long hair. She wished they could stay like this forever, lost in each other's loving caress, washing each other in their fiery kisses. Unfortunately, reality began to rear its ugly head as she felt her power begin to surge as rapidly as her passion.

Reluctantly pulling away, Kahlan touched her nose to his, knowing she couldn't let it go much further. She was dangerously close to the precipice of losing control of her powers as well as her hold on her fierce desire for him that was scorching a trail through her body. Feeling his awakened arousal under her just made her burn that much hotter for him.

"It's okay, Kahlan…you're not going to hurt me," he whispered, between panting breaths of air. He could see the struggle that was warring inside of her and it broke his heart. He wanted so desperately to take away her pain, to help her see she didn't have to fear it any more.

"I want to believe that, Richard, but I'm too afraid of losing you. I would never be able to live with myself if I destroyed you. I'm sorry," she whispered as she pulled out of his embrace to sit beside him.

"Don't ever be sorry for loving me. Besides, I am going to make you believe it one way or another, Kahlan Amnell. And when that happens, I am going to make passionate love to you for the rest of your life," he fervently promised, desire still simmering in his eyes.

Kahlan could feel the heat of his hunger for her radiating from his body as he sat up next to her. Reaching up, he hooked her hair behind her ear before leaning in for one more kiss to seal his promise.

"We should get moving soon. I'm sure the D'Harans will be closing in our location any time now," Kahlan said as she caressed her Seeker's face, her eyes brimming with sadness mingled with longing.

Packing up their things, sunlight reflected off the gold ring that still rested around her finger, catching Kahlan's attention. Holding it out before her for one last glance, Kahlan's heart swelled with the loving promises that Richard had made to her. She just prayed they weren't futile dreams that held no hope or future. With a sigh, she grasped the ring with her other hand to remove it only to find that she couldn't.

"What's wrong?" Richard asked, noticing the look of confusion on his Confessor's face.

"I can't seem to get this ring off," she muttered in frustration. The ring had been slightly loose when she had first put it on, but had since seemed to have adapted to the size of her finger. Now it wouldn't move at all.

Walking over to her as he put his shirt back on, Richard took her ringed hand in his. Bringing it to his face, he kissed her ringed finger once more. Seeing the emotion in his eyes caused Kahlan's heart to skip a beat. The love she saw there made her feel like she was suffocating as it took her breath away and swallowed her whole.

"Here, let me help you," he murmured as grasped her hand.

Richard gently gripped the ring on her finger and began to tug on the band. Finding that it was not ready to be released from her delicate finger, Richard decided on a different approach. Lifting her hand, he took her ringed finger and gently pulled it into his mouth. Sucking gently, he slid his tongue over and around her finger, his desire-filled eyes locked on hers.

Kahlan's heart began to race, releasing a throaty moan as she watched Richard pull her finger deeper into his mouth and then allowing it to slide out. Richard tenderly kissed her fingertips before trying once more to remove the ring from her finger. Even though now completely wet, the ring still would not slide off her finger.

"I don't understand why this ring won't come off," Richard grumbled in frustration, still trying to loosen the stubborn band. He didn't want to try too much harder, afraid of hurting her.

"Do you think it has something to do with the inscriptions we found," Kahlan offered, trying to keep her mind off the images of her finger in Richard's mouth. It was becoming increasingly hard to focus on anything standing this close to him, his hands still wrapped around her wet finger.

"I'm not sure," he mumbled as he released her hand and attempted to get the ring off of his own finger. Finding that his own ring wouldn't budge, panic began to swell up inside of him. The rings must be spelled with magic, possibly cursed…or worse.

"Richard?" she prodded, noticing the look of fear that suddenly appeared on her Seeker's face.

"I can't get mine off either. Kahlan, you're sure you don't remember ever seeing that inscription before?"

"No, I've never seen it before. Why? Do you think it's a curse or something?"

"Maybe…hopefully Zedd will know what it means. We better get to Greenwood as quickly as possible just to be safe. Who knows what kind of spell could be on these rings," Richard replied, his eyes narrowed in thought and concern. The sooner they got out of this keep and away from the magic that permeated it, the better.

"I'm sorry…this is all my fault. If I hadn't been so foolish, allowing my thoughts to wander like I did this never would have happened," she apologized as she turned away from him.

Grabbing her arm, Richard pulled her back to face him. "Kahlan, it's not your fault. You couldn't have known there was something wrong with the rings. I put the other ring on too."

"Yes, but only after I did and only to make me feel better," she murmured, as she lowered her head, angry with herself for allowing her heart to rule her head. If only she hadn't let her dreams run wild, then they wouldn't be in more danger then they already were.

"Hey, we both put the rings on and we're both in this together no matter what," he said, lifting her chin to look at him. "We've had these rings on for hours and nothing has happened yet. Zedd will be able to remove them when we get to Greenwood. Besides, I like seeing you with a ring on your finger."

Flashing him the special smile she saved for her Seeker, Kahlan softly replied, "I like seeing a ring on your finger too."

"Kahlan, in my heart we are married," he replied as he took her ringed hand and placed it over his heart, covering her hand with his own.

Swallowing down the lump that suddenly formed in her throat, Kahlan hoped they would survive the Keeper and their quest, to actually be married for real someday.

XXX

Cautiously making their way through the woods, Cara and Zedd continued their journey to Greenwood. Having spelled their tracks, they were able to keep their focus on signs of D'Harans who would be no doubt roaming the area searching for them.

Walking in comfortable silence, they had made a quick start to their day after Zedd had his fill of rabbit stew for breakfast. He was still somewhat taken aback by the Mord'Sith's decision to hunt for game while they too were being hunted. She never ceased to amaze him either with her choice of sarcastic words or by some unexpected act of kindness.

"I think if we head east, cross the Arlea River, and then cut north…" Zedd advised.

"Shush…wait a moment," Cara hissed, coming to an abrupt halt. Her eyes focusing on thick brush to her left, she raised her hand to silence the rambling Wizard. "I thought I heard…"

Before Cara could finish her sentence, an arrow went whizzing past her blond head, narrowly missing her skull and piercing Zedd's arm. Crying out in pain, the Wizard grabbed the arrow, yanking it out of his arm as a quad of D'Harans rushed through the trees.

"I thought you spelled our tracks!" Cara shouted as she whipped her agiels from her waist before assuming a defensive stance.

"I did!" Zedd angrily retorted as he held a hand to his bleeding arm.

"Well, look what we found. Our luck is finally changing. We got two of them; now all we need is the Seeker and Mother Confessor and we'll get our reward," a soldier sneered, breathing heavily as he tightened his grip on his sword.

"Where are your two friends?" another spat out at Cara and Zedd while a third soldier kept an arrow pointed right at Cara's head.

"Do you really think we would tell you?" Cara sarcastically replied. Her eyes never left the hulking form that stood before her and yet she knew exactly where each soldier had positioned themselves along with the weapons in their possession.

"No, but it will be fun getting the information out of you," he replied with a smirk upon his filthy face.

"Have you ever attempted to get information from a Mord'Sith?" Cara asked with a sneer, her eyes burning into the overly confident D'Haran before her.

"No and I don't plan on trying to now. We'll just get it out of the old man instead," the leader of the quad confidently answered as he strode past Cara towards Zedd.

"And what makes you think I'll talk?" Zedd asked as he continued to hold a healing hand over his wound. A few more moments and the wound would be completely mended.

"Because if you don't, we'll slice her pretty little blond head clean off her shoulders…"


	5. Linked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard and Kahlan's minds become magically linked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything from S1 and S2 up through Torn.

Narrowing her eyes, Cara turned to look at the Wizard standing behind her. He was a Wizard of the First Order so she knew that he wasn't stupid by any means. She just hoped that he wouldn't do something foolish and give up any information in order to save her. She was sworn to protect Lord Rahl at all cost, even if it meant her life. She was ready to lay it down at any given moment in order to protect him. She would rather fight to the death than give them any information.

Seeing the warning look in the Mord'Sith's eye, Zedd already knew what she was thinking. She looked like she could chew through steel and spit daggers. He just hoped he didn't get caught in the crossfire.

"Well, now…let me see…was it three or four days ago that we last saw them?" Zedd began as he stroked his chin with his thumb and forefinger, brow furrowed deep in thought.

"No games! We know you were with them just yesterday. Now where is the Mother Confessor?" the soldier sneered, becoming further agitated by the moment.

With a flick of his finger from his chin, wizard's fire came shooting from his extended forefinger, setting the D'Haran ablaze. Cara swiftly reacted to the sudden attack, thrusting an agiel into the chest of the nearest soldier. The man never stood a chance against the agiel's magical power and the excruciating pain it sent coursing through his body.

Cara spun around, slamming her second agiel into the third D'Haran, ending his existence in a flash of agonizing pain. Seeing his comrades' swift demise, the fourth soldier took off towards the brush they had previously crashed through only to be struck down in a burst of wizard's fire.

"Stupid D'Harans," Cara spat out as she replaced her agiels at her waist.

"Did you really think I was going to give up Richard and Kahlan's location?" Zedd curiously asked as he came to stand beside his companion.

"No, but I was concerned that you would let your emotions interfere with making the correct choice. If you ever choose saving my life over that of Lord Rahl's, I will personally torture you straight into the Underworld," she threatened with a huff.

"You're welcome," Zedd smiled back at the scowling Mord'Sith.

"And what am I suppose to thank you for?"

"For saving your life! They were ready to take your head if I didn't give them the information they wanted. I just saved you from being sliced in two," Zedd smugly informed her as he strode past her to continue their journey to Greenwood.

"I was never in any real danger," Cara retorted as she hurried to catch up to him.

"You had an arrow pointed straight at your head! Not to mention, two other soldiers standing with swords drawn ready to chop your head off," he reminded her with a smirk.

"I am Mord'Sith. You know I could have taken all four of them by myself!" she shot back, not amused by the Wizard's teasing.

"I'm sure you could have, Cara…" he reassured her with a smug, self-satisfied smile.

She continued to argue and fume as they made their way through the woods, becoming further irritated with the Wizard's patronizing comments. There was no way she was going to let him have the satisfaction of thinking he had just saved her. A Mord'Sith needs no rescuing.

XXX

They made their way through the thick forest that spread out around them, having left the keep far behind them. Taking the ornate box with them, they hoped that Zedd would be able to figure out what the inscription was and remove the rings from their fingers.

Deep in thought, Kahlan continued to struggle with her love for Richard, her desire to stay by his side or leaving him to return to Aydindril in order to protect him. She despised the thought of leaving her Seeker, but she couldn't risk his life because of her own selfish wishes.

The Keeper would not let up until she was dead and she knew that Richard would do everything in his power to not let the Keeper get to her. She was a living danger to all those who stayed in her presence.

Looking down at the ring on her hand, she was reminded of Richard's promise to marry her. She loved the idea of being married to Richard, of being his wife. She wondered if Richard's love was truly more powerful than her magic. If he was right, then they could be together forever…they would be free to make love…have a baby. Her heart warmed at the thought of making a baby with Richard.

Would their child have his compassion, his sense of right and wrong, his bravery, his laugh? Or would their daughter have her sense of duty, her strength and confidence, her grace and mercy?

She wondered what their children would look like. Would they have Richard's handsome features, his charming smile, his beautiful dark brown eyes? Or would they have her dark hair, her blue eyes?

"They will be beautiful…just like their mother," Richard murmured as he continued scanning their surroundings for any threat, lost in his own thoughts.

"What did you say?" Kahlan asked, confusion on her face as she turned to look at her Seeker.

"I said that our children will be beautiful just like their mother," Richard replied as he stopped to return her gaze.

"Richard, I never said anything. How did you know what I was thinking?" her brow furrowed, puzzled by his sudden response to her unvoiced thoughts.

"I don't know. I was searching the area for any signs of trouble and suddenly I just knew what you were thinking about," he responded, reaching up to caress her cheek, a smile tugging at his lips as she blushed in embarrassment. "You were thinking about us having a baby together, wondering what our children would look like."

He loved that she thought about making a baby with him and which one of them their children would resemble. His arousal at the thought was swiftly pushed aside, however, as the shock of being able to read Kahlan's thoughts began to settle over him. How was he suddenly able to read her thoughts? Looking down he saw the ring that he still wore around his finger.

"The rings…" Kahlan gasped in startled realization. "It has to be the rings. They must be magically spelled to be able to read the other's mind."

"Let's hope that's all they're spelled to do," Richard muttered as mulled over their predicament.

He was hopeful that was all the rings did and that it wasn't anything more sinister than that. If being able to read each other's mind was the worst they brought, he would be happy. A smile slowly spread across his handsome features as he considered the possibilities of their minds being linked.

"No, I do not think that this could be fun, Richard!" she replied as she placed her hands on her hips, annoyed by the thoughts that were starting to race through her Seeker's mind. He was practically enjoying their newest dilemma.

In reality, she wasn't so sure she liked the idea of Richard being able to see what she was thinking at any given moment. On the other hand, it might be interesting to see what the Seeker thought about, what he thought when he looked at her or at Cara. Not that she felt Cara was any threat. She knew that Richard truly loved her and only her, but it would still be reassuring to know what he thought of the Mord'Sith.

"Oh, I don't know, Kahlan," he impishly replied as he closed the short distance that lay between them, a mischievous gleam twinkling in his warm brown eyes. "It could be most interesting to see what goes on behind those beautiful blue eyes of yours."

Standing so close to him, his breath warming her skin and sending chills down her spine, Kahlan returned his playful response with one of her own. "Then again, Cypher, it might be more than you can handle," she whispered sensuously against his lips, pulling back and walking away before giving him the satisfaction of a kiss.

Releasing the air he had been subconsciously holding, Richard was practically buzzing with desire as he watched his Confessor walk away from him, leaving him longing for more. Watching the graceful way her hips swayed when she walked, he suddenly found it near impossible to move.

"Mind on the quest, Seeker, and not on my posterior," she called over her shoulder with a smirk. Maybe this mind link wasn't so bad after all.

Smiling broadly, Richard readily decided this was going to be more fun than he could have possibly imagined.

XXX

Having travelled in the protective shelter of the woods all day, Richard and Kahlan were able to avoid any run-ins with prowling D'Harans who were in deadly pursuit of them.

Finding a small clearing with enough trees that still provided a canopy of protection overhead, they started setting up camp for the night.

As Kahlan unpacked their supplies, she glanced up to find Richard bending over to deposit an armful of wood to fuel their campfire for the night. A smile slowly spread across her face as thoughts began to form and float through her head.

Richard stood abruptly and turned on his heel to face his Confessor. Crossing his arms against his chest, he could barely keep the smile down that was tugging at his lips as he stared at her. His eyes sparkled with amusement and she immediately knew she had been caught.

"What?" she innocently asked, biting her bottom lip as she finally looked up at her Seeker.

A rosy hue began to color her beautiful face causing Richard's stomach to swim with heated desire. She was just so cute when she was embarrassed especially when it came to expressing her love and desire for him. Biting her bottom lip like that only stoked his dire need to be with her.

"And what were you thinking about just now, Ms. Amnell?" he inquired, barely keeping his enjoyment and pleasure from surfacing in his voice or on his face. It was, however, a battle he was rapidly losing.

He loved knowing what she thought about when she looked at him, how she was aroused at the site of him. She kept so much hidden behind that Confessor's face of hers. He was grateful for this chance to get a glimpse of what flashed through her mind. Hopefully, this would work to his advantage, helping Kahlan to see that she didn't need to fear her powers; she could now look inside of him and see how powerful his love truly was for her.

"I was just thinking about what to make for supper," she replied, her face growing more flushed by the moment the longer he stared at her. Seeing his naked desire for her was only making her more flustered as she desperately tried to hide her want for him that still lingered in her mind and in her body.

"Hmm…that's not what I recall seeing flash through your mind," he responded, not ready to let her off the hook just yet. She deserved to squirm a little for coming so close to kissing him only to walk away, leaving him standing there earlier in the day.

Kahlan stood to her feet to go fill the water skins in an attempt to avoid this conversation, but Richard wasn't having any of that. Moving to block her path, he now stood right in front of her. His nearness was making her heart thunder in her chest.

"I thought about making you your favorite, spice soup," Kahlan coyly replied, quickly changing the subject. Her words, however, did not elicit the response she had hoped for. Seeing a flicker of something flash across his face, her eyes narrowed as she read his thoughts, stunned by what she found there.

"You don't like my spice soup!" she said, startled by the revelation.

"Kahlan, I never said that," Richard defensively began as he raised his hands in front of him, desire quickly dissolving into a dire need for an explanation.

"No, but I saw it in your mind! You hate my cooking?" she cried, feeling hurt by the sudden discovery.

Why had he never said anything about it? She had always thought he liked her cooking. Crushed, she turned away from him to sit on a fallen log. She thought that she had known almost everything about her Seeker, that they didn't have any secrets. Now, that had all been turned upside down. What else had he not told her? What else had he withheld from her?

Richard closed his eyes against the ache in his heart. He had never meant to hurt her. That was the whole reason he had never said anything about her soup. He hadn't wanted to hurt her feelings. It wasn't that he hated her cooking; he just didn't like her spice soup. Of course, though, no one had ever been able to make it like his mother had and no one ever would, not even Kahlan. It was something his mother had made for him as a little boy when he was sick or when he was sad. How would he ever be able to explain it to her?

Opening his eyes, he saw Kahlan sitting on the log, her face in her hands. Walking towards her, he sat down next to her. "Kahlan," he softly began as he gently grasped her hands and pulled them away from her face. "Kahlan, look at me."

Slowly she turned to face him, disappointment in her eyes; hurt lying just beneath the surface. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" she softly asked, her voice filled with sadness.

"Kahlan, I don't hate your cooking. I love your cooking; I just don't care for your spice soup. Listen, no one has ever been able to make spice soup like my mother. It is something that I've always loved about her and it's a fond memory of her that I always carry with me," he told her as he held her hands in his.

"Why did you eat it all these months and never say anything?" she asked, confused but seeing the truth of his response in his mind and in his eyes.

"Because I may not like your spice soup, but I love the one who makes it," he softly said, bringing her hands to his lips, brushing a loving kiss to her fingers.

"I love you too, Richard," she whispered, giving him her smile that told him everything was alright again.

"I'm sorry I never said anything, Kahlan. I never meant to hurt you; I was trying so hard not to hurt your feelings."

"It's alright, Richard. I understand now why you did it," she replied, placing a hand to the side of his face to caress his cheek. "I was just so stunned that you had kept something from me. I just thought we had no secrets between us. There isn't anything else you haven't told me is there?" she teasingly said with a soft chuckle.

Richard's mind began to race, hoping that there wasn't anything that he had kept from her. He couldn't stand to be the cause of any more pain. Then, he remembered…Cara…Cara had kissed him.


	6. Linked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard and Kahlan's minds become magically linked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything from S1 and S2 up through Torn.

"You kissed Cara?" Kahlan incredulously asked, heartbroken at seeing the image of Richard and Cara huddled together underneath a blanket…Cara pressed closely against Richard's body…reaching for him…pressing her lips to his.

Tears were suddenly falling down her cheeks as Kahlan jumped up, backing away from him. Her mind was a tumult of hurt and anguish, seeing him kissing another woman…kissing Cara. She was the one person she had feared the most, had been the biggest threat to her. But Kahlan had gotten past that; she had come to accept Cara as part of their little family. She had trusted Richard and his love for her. Now, Kahlan didn't know what to think or who to trust.

So many thoughts and feelings assaulted her mind. Anger, hurt, betrayal, resentment. The wash of her emotions assaulted Richard as her thoughts swam through his mind and tore at his soul.

Seeing the grief on his Confessor's face, Richard hung his head, squeezing his eyes closed against the memory of that night. It was a moment that he had come to regret every night since then. It had been meaningless. Cara had tried to seduce him, but Richard had pushed her away. Still raw with grief from losing Kahlan and clutching desperately to the hope of returning to her someday, Richard had been unwilling to give in to Cara's advances. It had been a kiss that had meant nothing, but felt he never should have allowed.

"Kahlan, listen to me…" he began as he swiftly strode toward her, grabbing her hands to keep her from moving away from him again.

"How could you kiss her?" she whispered with tears streaming down her face, her lip trembling from the breaking of her heart.

She knew that there had been others before her, other women in his life like Anna, but not since Kahlan had met him. She couldn't really blame him, though. Cara could give him everything that she could not. Why wouldn't he be tempted? Cara was beautiful and aggressive. Richard had every right to kiss her; Kahlan had no real claim to him. The thoughts racing through her head did little to ease her shattered heart. She had truly started to believe their love for each other could survive anything, could overcome any obstacle…even her powers.

"Kahlan, our love can overcome anything!" Richard vehemently exclaimed as he read her frantic thoughts. It broke his own heart to see her pain, to feel her anguish, to know that he had been the one to cause it.

"Richard, you don't owe my anything. You are free to be with whomever you choose," she choked out through the tears as she struggled to pull free from his grasp.

"Kahlan, I want you! I want to be with you, for you to be wife, for you to be the mother of my children. Kahlan, you are the only one I have ever loved and will ever love. No one could ever take your place in my heart," he heatedly replied as tears began to pool in his own eyes.

Jerking out of his grasp, Kahlan turned and ran into the woods. She needed to be alone right now. She couldn't be near him; she needed time to think, to clear her head, to catch her breath. Tree branches caught at her clothes, thick brush scratched at her skin as she ran. She had no idea where she was going; she just had to run, to get away.

Richard stood heartbroken as he watched Kahlan run from him, disappearing into the darkness of the woods. He had just single-handedly devastated her whole world in the briefest of moments, with the simple flash of a meaningless moment. Tears pooled in his eyes as he fought the desperate urge to chase after her, to make her listen to him, to make her see that it had meant nothing. He wanted nothing more than to make her see how much he truly loved her, to make love to her and show her what he felt inside for her. She had been so close to believing they could truly be together in every way and now that dream had just been shattered.

XXX

How long she ran, she didn't know nor did she care. She just had to escape from Richard. She never thought she would ever want to be away from him, but she needed to right now. She was too anger, too upset to be near him.

Finding a fallen tree, Kahlan sat down next to it, resting her back against it. The moon was making its appearance in the night sky as a soft breeze caused the leaves to rustle lightly. Tears continued to stream unhindered down her face. Holding her head in her hands, Kahlan sobbed uncontrollably.

The anguish that suddenly consumed her soul was almost choking the very breath from her lungs. Even though it had happened months ago, it did little to ease her hurting heart. Richard was not hers, he was not her husband and she was not his wife. She shouldn't be angry with him; he had not betrayed her.

Kahlan also knew she shouldn't be angry with Cara and yet she was. The Mord'Sith was not the same person now that she had been so many months ago. She knew that Cara had changed since then due to their influence on her, but it also did little to erase the sting of seeing them kissing.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Kahlan froze as she suddenly became aware of movement in the brush to her left. Attempting to calm her breathing, she slowly reached down and secretly pulled her daggers from her boots. She hoped it was just Richard coming to talk to her, but she had to prepare herself for anything.

Slowly standing to her feet, Kahlan was stunned when something came flying over the fallen tree, knocking her to the ground from behind. Trying to wrestle free, she quickly realized she wasn't going anywhere as a sword was suddenly pointed at her throat.

"You're not going anywhere, Confessor," a voice hissed into her ear.

Kahlan was quickly flipped onto her back, her arms pinned over her head. She was stunned to find a burly D'Haran glaring down at her. Looking past him, she found herself surrounded by three more soldiers all standing with swords pointed directly at her.

"You certainly are beautiful one. Hey, boys, what say we have a little fun with her before we take her to General Stramm?" he laughed with a smirk spreading across his filthy face. "He only said she had to be alive. He never said in what condition."

Panic began to grip her heart as Kahlan struggled to stay calm. She knew she had to think of something fast before this went any further. Attempting to wrestle free from the iron grip the D'Haran had on her wrists, Kahlan began to kick her legs violently in a futile attempt to throw him off of her, but the man was just too big.

"We've got ourselves a fighter," he yelled at his comrades with glee. "Let's see what you've got hidden underneath that lovely dress, Confessor."

One soldier sheathed his sword as he positioned himself above Kahlan's hands, pinning her wrists to the ground as the soldier who was sitting on top of her began running his hands down her chest. Squeezing her breasts, Kahlan couldn't stifle the cry that escaped her lips. Enjoying the reaction he elicited from her, the D'Haran continued to run his grimy hands over her body. Reaching her skirt, he lifted it and began stroking her thighs.

Kahlan was becoming desperate to escape the situation that was rapidly spinning out of control. His hands roamed roughly over her thighs, squeezing them as he watched her reaction. Her wrists felt as if they were breaking from the death-grip the other soldier had on them. Her mind was a whirlwind of despair.

"No! Get off of me!" she screamed as she attempted to fight off the man's assault on her body.

Her knees came up, slamming repeatedly into his back. It did little to shift him off of her and only served to ignite his anger. Reaching up, the soldier slammed his fist into her face, connecting with her cheek causing her to be temporarily dazed. She unable to regain her senses before his other fist connected with her jaw.

"Now behave yourself and this will all be over soon. You might even enjoy it a little," he growled with a sneer, laughing with his comrades.

The world was spinning all around her as she tried to focus her vision. She could feel the soldier's hands running up her thighs, tugging at her shorts as he tried pulling them off.

"GET OFF OF HER!"

Shocked, the soldiers turned to find the Seeker standing before them, sword drawn, eyes wild. Panting, Richard could barely contain his rage at the site of these animals attacking Kahlan. He had stayed at the camp, allowing her some time to herself, when he caught a flash of what was happening to her.

As he rushed to save her, images raced through his head. Images of the D'Haran pinning her to the ground, groping her, hitting her, running his hands over her. Her screams echoed in his ears, her cries for him pierced his heart.

When they had first discovered they could read each other's thoughts, it had been intermittent and only at scattered, unexpected moments. The longer they wore the rings, though, the more frequent the thoughts came. Feelings and images were gradually intensifying over time, strengthening the link to the other.

Right now, though, it was fueling the furious storm in the Seeker's heart. The swarming images, her fear and panic as well as his own guilt all combined to make his rage explode inside of him. The blade of his sword that he was holding now in his trembling hands began to turn white with his fury.

Barely able to control it now, he roared at the men once again. "I said get off of her!"

"Kill him!" the soldier on top of Kahlan shouted to the others.

The soldier that had Kahlan's hands pinned released them without a second thought as he jumped to his feet to kill the Seeker. With her hands now free, Kahlan reached up and clutched the throat of the soldier who had been groping her.

Stunned, the D'Haran was no match to the power of the Mother Confessor. Eyes swimming with inky blackness, Kahlan released her power into the soldier, taking his soul and claiming it as her own.

"Command me, Confessor," he humbly begged his Mistress.

"Get off of me and help the Seeker!" she commanded with a hiss of frustrated anger.

"Yes, my Mistress!" he eagerly responded as he leapt to his feet, drawing his sword and running to the Seeker's aid.

Richard, however, needed no assistance as he unleashed his rage upon the attacking soldiers. He had quickly dispensed with the first charging soldier, having run him through with his sword. As Richard blocked blow for blow with the second soldier, the confessed D'Haran ran his other comrade through from behind.

Ducking to avoid a swing, Richard spun around slicing his opponent in two. Rage still coursing mightily through his veins, Richard wasted no time in running the confessed soldier through as well. Confessed or not, the man had assaulted Kahlan. That could never be forgiven, would not go without retribution.

Sheathing his sword, Richard ran to Kahlan who was attempting to stand. Grasping her by the arm, he gently helped her to her feet. Brushing her hair from her face, Richard tenderly caressed her already bruised cheek and jaw.

"Kahlan, are you alright?" he softly asked, concern and anguish a mask on his face. He couldn't bear the images that still lingered in his mind, images of Kahlan with that monster's hands all over her.

"Yes," she murmured as tears began to form in her eyes.

Pulling her into his arms, Richard held her close as she cried, stroking her hair as he rubbed her back. Guilt overwhelmed his soul at the danger he had just put Kahlan in by letting her run away from him. He never should have let her leave. If he had kept her with him, this never would have happened.

XXX

"So, what do you think Richard and Kahlan are doing right now?"

"Probably getting themselves into more trouble that we'll have to get them out of," Cara huffed under her breath. Lord Rahl had a gift for getting into trouble.

Sitting by the campfire, Zedd watched as Cara cleaned the fish that she had caught for their supper. It had been a weary day of travel and he was more than ready for a good meal. After escaping the D'Haran quad, they had continued to make their way to Greenwood which was thankfully only another day away.

"I have no doubt of that. Well, we should reach Greenwood by tomorrow evening. Hopefully, we'll meet up with them then or by the next morning I would think," Zedd replied, deep in thought as he worried about how his grandson and Kahlan were fairing. He knew they did have a way of finding more trouble, more so than anyone else he knew.

"How's your arm?" she asked, her eyes never leaving her task.

"Oh, its fine; just a little stiffness," he replied, mildly surprised by his companion's concern. She had been pretty annoyed by his teasing earlier in the day and stayed that way until just a few hours ago.

"I can take the first watch if…" Cara began, but was abruptly cut short by a sudden deep growl that erupted in the brush right behind her.


	7. Linked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard and Kahlan's minds become magically linked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything from S1 and S2 up through Torn.

"What was that?" Zedd whispered, eyes wide as he quickly scanned the area by Cara.

"I don't know," she hissed back, frozen in place as she waited, listening intently.

A deep throaty growl rumbled again from the brush. The surrounding woods became completely silent as if holding a collective breath in anticipation of the imminent danger that had suddenly presented itself. The only sound was the snapping and crackling of their small campfire.

"Cara, move slowly away…I think there's a…" Zedd softly began to instruct her, panic suddenly welling up inside as realization swept over him.

Cara was, however, unable to comply as a beast charged through the brush, throwing its body into Cara and knocking her to the ground. Zedd jumped to his feet in horror as he stared into the face of a Shadrin. Breathing heavily, it eyed the Wizard as it stayed perched on top of Cara who was lying face down in the dirt.

"Cara, don't make any sudden moves!" Zedd warned, never taking his eyes off the creature.

"Don't worry! I can't go anywhere with this beast on me!" she snarled, angry to find herself pinned beneath the Shadrin. "Just shoot it with wizard's fire or something!"

"I can't! If I do, I could wind up hurting you too," he replied, his mind frantically searching for a way out of this without frying the Mord'Sith along with the creature.

The Shadrin continued to eye the Wizard as it growled and snorted, adjusting his weight on his trapped prey. Lowering its head, the creature began to sniff at the Mord'Sith.

"I'll take being burnt to a crisp over being eaten by a Shadrin. Just do something before he crushes me to death," she growled, trying frantically to draw in air. She began to feel something wet trickle down her forehead and into her eye.

"Over here, boy! Come here!" Zedd started to shout, waving his arms and moving about.

"What in all of D'Hara are you doing? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Cara hissed as the beast leaned down, sniffing around her head, catching the scent of the blood that was oozing from her forehead.

Ignoring her, Zedd continued to dance around in an attempt to distract the beast from Cara. Finally catching the Shadrin's interest, Zedd began to back away, creating more distance between him and the beast.

The Shadrin, seeing that his meal was attempting to get away, began to shift its weight in anticipation of a chase. A low rumble began to grow deep in the creature's throat as its glowing eyes narrowed its focus onto Zedd. Releasing a deafening growl, the beast leapt into the air towards Zedd. In less than a heartbeat, Zedd raised his hands, releasing a chain of wizard's fire that quickly incinerated the attacker.

Having been freed from the weight on her back, Cara quickly leapt to her feet only to find herself back down on the ground. Everything was spinning uncontrollably with her quick movement. Zedd was suddenly at her side, grasping her arm and helping her back up to her feet.

Helping her to a tree stump, Zedd set her down. "Let me take a look at that wound on her head," he said as he gathered up his pack and rejoined her.

"It's nothing; I'm fine," Cara replied as she tried to focus her vision, forcing the dizziness and nausea away.

"Well, that cut on your forehead doesn't look fine," he retorted as he set to work on cleaning her wound. "And you're welcome…again."

"I could have figured a way out of it," she replied, shooting him an icy glare.

"I'm sure you could have," he patronizingly stated with a chuckle.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Seeing you injured? No. Seeing you need us? Yes," he smiled broadly which only goaded her further.

"Mord'Sith do not…"

"I know, I know…but Cara the human being does need help from time to time. That's what friends are for," he soothingly replied, stopping to place a hand over hers, giving it a reassuring pat.

Working in silence, Zedd continued to clean the wound, applying an herb salve that would help speed up the healing process. Even though it had bled quite a bit, the cut had fortunately been fairly minor.

"There you are; that should take care of it. You'll be good as new in a day or so."

"Thank you," she softly responded, as she looked up at the old wizard, the hardness in her eyes softening somewhat.

"You are more than welcome, my dear. That's what friends are for," he replied, squeezing her shoulder before making his way back to his bedroll.

Laying down on her bedroll, Cara smiled softly in spite of herself. It was nice to belong to a family once again. But it was even better belonging to a family that truly cared.

XXX

Having returned to camp in uncomfortable silence, Kahlan began to pull away from the grasp Richard still held on her hand. Unwilling to allow her to escape from him again, Richard pulled her right back to him and into his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Kahlan. The reason I never told you about that kiss was because it meant absolutely nothing to me," he softly said. "It happened when I was sent to the future and Cara had been sent there with me. We were searching for a way to get back to our time. Everyone told me that you were dead, but I would not give up. I had to get back to you somehow. Cara did kiss me and tried to seduce me, but I pushed her away. I told her that I was in love with someone else. Nothing ever happened between Cara and I and nothing ever will. I don't love her; I love you…I want to make love with you and only you."

Even though she could read his mind, she saw the truth of his words shining in his eyes. Understanding began to wash over her as she stared into her Seeker's sorrow-filled eyes.

"I know…" she simply whispered as she placed a hand to his cheek. Realizing the purity of his love for her, all the hurt and anger she had felt melted away. It had made her heart swell with love for him knowing the great lengths that he had gone to just to return to her so many months ago.

Kahlan was unable to finish her sentence as he crushed his lips to hers in a heated kiss. Grabbing her around the waist, he urgently pulled her to him. Unable to resist his advances, Kahlan buried her hands in his hair, pulling him even closer as the kiss deepened. Tongues fought for desperate control as passion rapidly escalated.

His body's need for oxygen temporarily superseded its need to have her as he pulled back gasping for air. Richard ran his hand through her long hair, winding his fingers through her thick tresses before tilting her head away from him so he could have free access to her slender neck. Kissing his way down her neck, he gently grazed his teeth against her fair skin before caressing it again with his lips.

Kahlan released a breathless moan as his hot kisses ignited the inferno in her soul that burned for him. Reaching down, Kahlan tugged on his shirt. Her body demanded to feel him. Pulling it from his pants, her hands were now free to enjoy the feel of his smooth muscles under her fingertips. Running them under his shirt, she began to frantically work her hands over his back, needing to feel every curve, every movement of his muscles as they flexed and relaxed in response to her touch.

Richard's head began to swim as Kahlan's hands roamed over his warm flesh. Gently raking her nails over his back, Richard felt chills run down his spine as his breathing became more ragged. In the midst of his need to have her, he could already sense the thoughts that were beginning to take form in her mind.

For once in his life, Richard was able to witness first-hand the fierce battle that his Confessor fought in her mind; the battle between her love and desire for him that warred against the terrifying fear of confessing him. It pierced his soul to actually see the anguish and the joy that their love brought to her. He had never truly realized how difficult it was for her until now. Pulling back from her neck, Richard pressed his forehead to hers, his breath coming out in short pants.

"Kahlan…it's alright…I promise…you won't hurt me…" he softly soothed as he began to caress her face with his thumb. He didn't want her to fight alone, to fight this battle any longer. The war would end tonight; they would end it together.

Kahlan closed her eyes against the wash of tears that suddenly returned. Her head still pressed to his, she softly responded, "Richard, I want to believe you so badly…but I'm so terrified of destroying you…"

"Kahlan, look into my mind, read my thoughts, know my heart, understand once and for all that my love is strong enough if you just let me show you," Richard fervently murmured as his other hand released her hair to grasp the other side of her face.

Closing out all her fears, Kahlan focused her mind on Richard's. Her knees grew weak as she saw his love for her that lay exposed for her to see, to touch, to feel, to have. She knew that he loved her but it wasn't until this moment that she finally realized the true intensity and strength of his love for her.

As a tear slowly slid down her cheek, Kahlan pressed her lips to his, ready to have him, ready to be taken by him. Richard had conquered it; the fear that once been there had once and for all been vanquished.

As he responded to her passionate kiss, Richard no longer saw the war that had been going on inside her mind. All he saw now was her unwavering love and passion for him, her raw need to be completely connected with him in every way.

"Take me, Richard…please…I have to have you…" she breathlessly begged as she kissed and licked his ear, pulling at his shirt, desperate to feel his skin against hers.

Richard released a throaty moan as yearning began pounding mercilessly throughout his entire body, begging for release. Pulling back, he grasped his shirt. Kahlan watched intently as Richard swiftly removed his shirt, his eyes never leaving hers. He smiled to himself as he could see her breathing becoming even more erratic, a slight flush to her cheeks. He loved that he alone brought out such a response of heated desire in her.

Her eyes wandered over his toned muscles, taking in every line, every curve. Her heart was beginning to race as her need for him began to surge, warming her body in anticipation and awakening every part of her being. She slowly began running her fingers lightly down his muscled arm starting at his shoulder and following the curve of his bicep.

Richard groaned softly at the arousing touch of her fingers caressing his skin and setting it on fire. The smoldering love in his warm brown eyes caused her breath to quicken even more. The flames of the campfire reflecting in her eyes mirrored the passion burning in her soul for him. If she didn't act on it soon, she swore it would consume her.

Richard began to slowly caress her lips with his. It was rapidly driving him insane to move so slowly when all he wanted to do was devour her right there, but he wanted to prolong the intimate contact with her for as long as humanly possible.

Kahlan was swiftly losing herself to his touch, to the feel of his lips on hers, his tongue stroking hers, his hands buried in her hair massaging her head. She had never felt as alive as when she was with him.

All the fears of losing her to the Keeper seeped from his body as his hand snaked down her front and quickly loosened the clasps of her jacket. He needed to be with her, melding with her body in every possible way. Her hands began to caress his chest before making their way to his back as he laid her down beneath him.

She wrapped her fingers in his hair, drawing him closer to her as their kisses became more frantic. She felt such desperation to be with him, to feel all that her fragmented half had experienced with the man she loved.

Releasing her lips, Richard began to quicken the pace as his body and his heart's demands intensified; urgency for her coursed throughout his body, driving his every touch, his every movement. He nipped, licked, and caressed his way down to her breasts as he pushed her jacket off and set to work on the laces of her corset.

As he covered her breasts with warm wet kisses, Kahlan's hands began to frantically unlace his pants. Richard sighed heavily into her soft flesh as her hands went to work on the material that separated his hardened body from hers. She was making his head spin with an uncontrollable longing that would take his soul if it hadn't already belonged to her.

Clothing quickly discarded, hands were free to roam at will over the newly exposed flesh that demanded complete connection. As he rhythmically moved over her, Kahlan began to feel the surging of her powers deep from within that began to mirror the rapidly rising sensations of ecstasy.

"Richard…I can't…hold it in…" she panted, squeezing her eyes shut, sensing the near release of her powers. Even though he had helped conquered the fear, she wanted him to be prepared for its release.

"Kahlan, it's alright…let it go…come to me," Richard soothed between gasping breaths. Nuzzling the crook of her neck, he began to plant loving kisses along her collarbone, beckoning her to come to him.

With a bursting clap of thunder without sound, a shockwave of magic erupted from her body. Her Confessor's magic only served to cause their passionate release to crescendo in their ears, creating waves of unimaginable pleasure to repeatedly crash over them.

Clinging to each other, Richard wrapped a blanket around them as he pulled Kahlan's trembling body over to lie on his chest. Leaning over, he pressed his lips to her forehead as she snuggled deeper within his comforting embrace.

Kahlan could scarcely believe that she and Richard had been able to express their love for one another, to show each other all that they held in their heart. It had been amazing, beyond anything that she had ever dreamed it could be.

"It was amazing, wasn't it?" he smiled, reading the thoughts that drifted through his lover's mind as he nuzzled his nose in her hair.

"It was better than amazing," she replied, leaning up on an elbow to look at him. With her other hand, she began to stroke the side of his handsome face, still overwhelmed by the beauty of the love they had just shared. "Thank you for loving me, for not fearing me. You're the only one who has ever loved me in spite of who I am."

Tilting her head down, she pressed her lips to his chest. Lifting her head, Richard saw tears shining in her eyes. Stroking her hair, he could barely grasp the notion that someone had not fallen for this beautiful woman long before him and at the same time was so thankful no one had.

"Kahlan, I'm the one who is thankful. How did the Mother Confessor ever fall in love with a wood's guide from Hartland?" he asked in wonderment, staring into her deep blue eyes.

"I love you with my whole heart, my Seeker," she whispered.

"And I love you, my Kahlan, with all that I am," he murmured as he continued to stare at the beautiful woman who would always hold his heart.

Moving to straddle him, Kahlan began kissing him as Richard buried his hands in her hair, pulling her closer as the kiss intensified. By the crackling flames of their campfire, Richard and Kahlan began to shower each other in the love they had been denied for so long.


	8. Linked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard and Kahlan's minds become magically linked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything from S1 and S2 up through Torn.

_"Why are you doing this to me?...I thought you loved me…"_

The haunting voice ran through her mind, echoing then vanishing in a lingering whisper that lightly brushed her senses, causing shivers to run down her spine.

 _"Why would you want to hurt me?...I loved you!…NO!"_

She could feel the anguish, the confusion, the sense of betrayal in the woman's voice. It permeated Kahlan's being and rattled her to the core.

The voice was tugging at her, pulling her deeper into its grasp, not wanting to release her. Slowly, though, Kahlan became aware of lips on her arm, awakening her and arousing her senses. Opening her eyes, she was greeted by his lips lovingly caressing his way up her arm and to her jaw.

"Please tell me that this isn't a dream," Kahlan sleepily said as she turned towards her lover, thankful to have been woken from the disturbing nightmare.

"No, this is not a dream, but it sounded like you were having a pretty bad one," he replied, brushing his lips against hers. "You were crying in your sleep."

"I was?" she responded, as he used his thumbs to erase the tear-stains from her face.

"Yes, that's why I decided to wake you…well, that and other reasons," he softly chuckled as he pressed his lips to hers. Kissing her slowly, enjoying the initial intimate contact, he pulled back to look at her, pushing her tousled hair from her face as he propped himself up on an elbow.

"And what other reason could that be?" she smirked as she reached up to run her hand through his hair.

"Oh, I'm sure you can read my mind," he murmured seductively before his face grew serious as he took in the bruises on her face. "Kahlan, I'm sorry I didn't stop you from leaving the camp last night. I should never have let you go off alone like that."

Looking up, Kahlan could see guilt and anger lining his handsome face as he reached down to caress the bruises on her cheek and jaw. Seeing the images of what was happening to her flashing though his mind like that had shaken Richard to his core. He could see it all happening, hear her cry for him, but was helpless to stop it until he had reached her.

"Richard, it's not your fault. I shouldn't have run off like that. Besides, you stopped them before they could do any real harm," she reminded him. She could tell her words were doing little to allay his anger as she still felt the depth of his guilt that hung like a dark cloud over his mind.

"I could see that pig straddling you, touching you, hitting you…I can't shake the images from my mind. No woman should ever be treated like that; I never wanted you to have to go through an attack like that."

"Listen to me, Richard. You saved me just as he was about to…" she choked as tears began to fill her eyes at the memory.

"I just wish I could have saved you from more," he softly replied as he closed his eyes and leaned down to press his lips to her forehead.

"I know, but to tell the truth I've survived much worse than that," she tried comforting him, but forgetting he could read her mind. "At least, I have you with me to help me through it."

Richard saw images flash through her mind, images of being shackled to the wall…Giller jabbing her with needles…tears trailing down her dirt-covered face…Darken Rahl running his hand along her cheek…the panicked look in her eyes when she had looked at him. Memories of that night still taunted him at times, tearing at his heart. It killed him inside to stand helplessly by, watching her being tortured like that.

"I will always be here with you, Kahlan, no matter what. Now, let me see what I can do about making you feel better again," he murmured as he moved to cover her with his body, anxious to purge those horrific memories from her mind as well as his. It was time to create new and blissful memories to replace all the terrifying ones that still lingered.

"You sound pretty confident, Seeker," she seductively teased, leaning up to brush her lips against his.

"Well, judging by the sounds you were making last night and the way you yelled my name, I think I have a pretty good chance," he chuckled, hungry again to hear her passionate cries for him in the midst of their love-making. He was still in awe of the rapture they had experienced last night. It had been beyond anything he had ever dreamed or fantasized about.

"You were none too quiet yourself, Cypher," she teased as she poked him in the ribs, making him flinch and pull back slightly. "I believe I heard my name hollered a few times myself."

"Hmm…I vaguely seem to remember something like that happening," he murmured with a roguish smile touching his lips. "I think we better try it again just to be sure of what you heard."

Leaning down he stifled her escaping giggle with a kiss that rapidly turned from playful to passionate in as little as a heartbeat. Humming with the desire that washed through him, Richard determined the best way to start the new day was by covering every inch of her body with his kisses.

As Richard set about his task of washing his Confessor with his kisses, Kahlan readily decided that every day should begin just like this. The only problem, of course, would be the audience they would have. Something would definitely have to be done about Zedd and Cara. Thoughts of their companions, however, grew rapidly distant with the escalating passion and the subsequent cries of their lover's name.

XXX

"How's your head?"

"It's fine; it only throbs a little," Cara replied as they packed up their things to head out. "I wonder what Lord Rahl and the Mother Confessor are up to right now."

"We probably don't want to know," Zedd chuckled to himself.

"Do you think Lord Rahl will figure out a way to finally be with Kahlan?" Cara asked absentmindedly. She hoped they would be able to find a way to be together. Their love was like nothing she had ever seen before. It amazed her and at the same time puzzled her.

"Knowing Richard, I'm sure he'll figure it out one way or another," smiling a knowing smile. Zedd felt that Richard's love was pure enough, strong enough to pass the test of Kahlan's powers. Richard and Kahlan just needed to figure it out for themselves.

"I hope so," she murmured to herself.

"Cara, are you a hopeless romantic?" Zedd asked, surprised and amused by the Mord'Sith's comment.

"No, I just couldn't stand dealing with the sniveling mess that Lord Rahl would be if he didn't marry the Mother Confessor," Cara flatly stated as she strode past the Wizard. Truthfully, Lord Rahl would be a miserable excuse for a human being if he lost Kahlan and she couldn't imagine having to deal with that. She scoffed at the idea of being a hopeless romantic. Mord'Sith were not romantic at heart.

"Truer words have never been spoken," Zedd admitted as he fell in step beside his leather-clad companion.

"So how much trouble do you believe Lord Rahl and the Confessor have gotten themselves into?" she asked, changing the subject of her personality traits.

"I'm sure they've gotten themselves into something or other," Zedd answered with a sigh. Whatever they were doing, he just hoped they were enjoying themselves and not in more danger than they already were.

Zedd knew they could take care of themselves, but he still worried about them. He knew his grandson would not let anything happen to Kahlan and that the Mother Confessor would die before anything happened to her Seeker. They readily threw themselves into the face of danger with little regard for their own lives in order to protect the one they loved and that's what scared him the most.

He supposed he would have been the exact same way when he was their age and madly in love with someone. The only problem now was that the stakes were far greater. Richard was the Seeker. He had to find the Stone of Tears in order to seal the rift. And the only way to do that was by keeping Kahlan alive in order to defeat the Keeper.

"I'm sure they are doing well. I hate to admit it, but Lord Rahl can take care of himself when necessary. That doesn't mean he still does not need me to protect him, though. And we both know that he will allow no harm to come to Kahlan," she attempted reassure the Wizard, seeing the distant look of worry in his eyes.

"You're right…it's just that I know the Keeper will stop at nothing until Kahlan is dead. I fear if he succeeds, Richard will not survive it."

XXX

Leaving the protection of the woods, Richard and Kahlan continued the trek towards Greenwood. At their current pace, Richard felt they should arrive there sometime tomorrow, by nightfall at worst.

He was concerned about being out in the open fields of the territory, but they had little choice. Now, they would be out in the open, an easy target for the pursuing D'Harans that were still undoubtedly tracking them.

Glancing beside him, he could barely believe that he had spent the night making love to the woman he loved above all else. Being with her had only intensified and strengthened his love for her. It had also made him that much more aware of what he would lose if the Keeper took her from him.

Richard felt his heart constrict with anger and fear at the thought. Kahlan was the most precious thing in his life. He was bonded to this woman heart and soul. If he were to lose her, he would lose his very existence.

"Richard, it'll be alright. I'm not going anywhere."

Richard stopped to see that Kahlan was standing beside him, her hand on his arm. He had been so absorbed in his own thoughts that he hadn't realized he had come to a stop, also forgetting that Kahlan could read his heart and mind at times.

"Kahlan, I just can't lose you," he softly replied as he took in the bruises that had turned darker shades of blues and purples. The bruises served as a reminder to him of the ever-present threat that loomed about them. The dangerous threat to her life was almost palpable, hanging over them like a cloak attempting to suffocate them.

"You are not going to lose me, Richard Cypher. I can't be gotten rid of that easily. Besides, we've been through way too much together to lose each other now," she told him with a smile that made his heart melt as she reached to caress his whiskered face. It was a smile that was shared only with him; a smile that told him that everything was going to be alright.

"That is one promise I intend to make sure you keep," he smiled, taking her hand in his as they started to walk again. "Hey, you never told me what your nightmare was about earlier this morning."

Something inside nagged at him, reminding him that she had never told him about the dream that had her so upset. Probing her mind now, he suddenly caught flashes of her nightmare.

"It was strange, unlike anything I've ever experienced before," she replied as she closed her eyes against the wash of anguish that suddenly flooded her. "It was a woman's voice. She was distraught, filled with so much sorrow. She was calling out to someone."

"It sounds like the dream I had the night before," he replied, deep in thought as he replayed the memories of that haunting dream. "It must have something to do with these rings."

"Could be…" she muttered, still shaken by the lingering emotions and fears the voice had instilled in her mind.

Without warning, three quads of D'Harans suddenly came rushing from the woods, swords drawn, and attention fully focused on the Mother Confessor.

"Don't let her touch you!" one of the captains shouted to his men. "She's a deadly witch who'll take your soul!"

As Kahlan pulled her daggers from her boots, the familiar ring of the Sword of Truth vibrated through the air, telling her that her Seeker would not let her go without a fight.

"Kill the Seeker, but take the Mother Confessor alive. General Stramm wants her alive before he hands her over to the Keeper," the captain commanded his men before turning his attention to Kahlan. "The Mother Confessor here has an appointment she needs to keep with Darken Rahl and the Keeper," he grunted with a fiendish laugh that sent chills through Kahlan's bones.

Richard could feel the fear and panic that was beginning to well up inside Kahlan's mind. Focusing his mind, he attempted to reassure her with his own thoughts. "I'm right here with you…I'll never leave you."

Sensing his thoughts, Kahlan focused her own thoughts towards him. "I love you…no matter what...never forget that."

"She's not going anywhere!" Richard shouted, his wrath flowing forcefully through his blood, the sword practically vibrating with the furious surge of emotion. "We'll get through this together…I love you forever."

"You know it's not wise to keep Darken Rahl or the Keeper waiting, don't you?" the captain smirked.


	9. Linked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard and Kahlan's minds become magically linked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything from S1 and S2 up through Torn.

Richard's heart began to hammer against his chest as he tightened his grip on his sword, allowing the rage and wisdom of Seekers past to guide his actions. He would not lose Kahlan today, not ever.

Richard knew that trying to stay between Kahlan and the dauntless soldiers was absolutely pointless. She would never stay back and allow him to protect her, allow him to fight alone.

"Don't even think about it, Seeker. There's no way I'm staying back while you take on all these D'Harans."

"Stop reading my mind and please focus on protecting yourself! If you get yourself killed, I'll never forgive you," he spat out in irritation as they raced towards the enemy.

Kahlan flashed him a quick smile and a message of love again through her thoughts as she whirled with her daggers. With a slice to the left, she slit the throat of one while stabbing with her right. The Mother Confessor was fury unleashed in protection of her Seeker as blood was shed and sprayed on her face and dress.

Richard knew she would never choose to protect herself over protecting him. It made him frantic with worry how she always threw herself into danger with little regard for her own life. Why did he have to fall in madly in love with a warrior? Of course, he knew he would never want her to be any other way. Her life may not matter to her, but it was by far most sacred to him. He was not about to let her go at any price.

"Sword be true this day…help me protect her," he muttered as he pressed the blade of his sword to his forehead before swinging to block the oncoming strikes.

His sword clanged and clashed with each block and each swing but swift with each thrust, pronouncing death in less than a precious beat of each heart that it took. Although greatly outnumbered, Richard and Kahlan had each finished off three in a matter of minutes, leaving just six more.

"Richard! Behind you!" Kahlan screamed, catching a glimpse of a soldier charging from behind.

Whirling around on his heel, Richard ducked just in time to avoid a slicing blow that would have taken his head. As he came up, Richard thrust his sword up to the hilt into the gut of his attacker, finding it to be the captain. Richard panted heavily as he glared daggers at the man who intended to kill him and take his Confessor.

"Tell Darken Rahl and the Keeper, Kahlan is staying with me!" he seethed as he shoved the body off his sword. Leaning down, he swiftly removed his head from his body. "That should keep you from coming back as a baneling."

Lifting a leg, Kahlan spun, connecting the heel of her boot with the jaw of a D'Haran that sent him sprawling to the ground. Leaning over, she made quick work of the stunned man. As she stood to take on the next soldier, a large D'Haran came crashing into her from the side, slamming her body into the ground and sticking a dagger to her throat.

"Call off your Seeker! NOW! Or would you rather watch him die," he spit out at her as he pressed his face close to hers, his rancid breath filling her nostrils and making her gag.

"Kahlan!" Richard shouted as he turned to find his lover lying on the ground as he was surrounded by the last four soldiers.

Pulling her up by her hair, the D'Haran kept his dagger pressed against her throat, causing blood to trickle down her neck.

"No, Kahlan! Don't do it!" Richard shouted at her, angry at the thoughts he saw forming in her mind.

"Let him live and I'll willingly go with you," Kahlan calmly stated. She knew in her heart what she must do. She must save her Seeker, her best friend, her lover. "Richard, it's alright…please, let me do this for you."

 _"No! I will not lose you, Kahlan! Don't you dare do this to me!"_

"No, I think you will go with us and we still kill him!" the soldier holding Kahlan by the throat spouted as the four remaining soldiers began circling the Seeker, ready to run him through.

The four soldiers began closing in on Richard with swords ready to slice him in two at any moment. Turning rapidly around, Richard took in his would-be killers. He was not about to go down without a fight. _"I love you, Kahlan…with my last breath I will love you."_

Kahlan watched helplessly as Richard began attacking his opponents with a vengeance, his sword singing with the fury it bestowed and instilled in its wielder. Sword slicing through the air and connecting with the throat of one soldier, the Seeker quickly moved on to the next as the hilt of another sword connected with the side of his head.

"NOOO! RICHARD!" Kahlan screamed, eyes wide in horror as Richard collapsed to the ground, lifeless. The remaining soldiers closed in around the fallen Seeker prepared to deliver the final blow.

Kahlan suddenly began to shake as the rage was awoken from its peaceful slumber. Her vision narrowed as a rushing roar erupted in her ears and a surge exploded inside her body as her eyes grew blood red. With a low growl, she snapped her head to the one still pressing his blade to her throat, causing it to slice her neck. Blood began running from the wound and down onto her chest, but the Confessor gave little attention to it.

The D'Haran's eyes grew wide with terror at the transformation that had suddenly taken place right before him. He could do little as the Confessor clutched his throat, confessing him instantly. Kahlan turned towards the other soldiers who now stood transfixed around the wounded Seeker, stunned by the sudden turn of events.

Seemingly devoid of emotion, Kahlan confessed all three soldiers with an outstretched hand, her eyes narrowing with simmering blood rage. Rapidly closing the distance to her newly confessed followers, she quickly commanded all of them to die. At the command of their Mistress, all four soldiers including the one who had held her at knife-point fell to the ground dead.

Dazed, Richard slowly stood to his feet holding his head, blood oozing and matting his hair. Seeing the blood running down from the cut on her neck, Richard rushed to her as panic seized his heart.

"Kahlan!" he cried as he grabbed her by the shoulders, undeterred by the blood rage that fiercely controlled her body now.

Staring into the ghostly pale face of his Confessor, Richard tried desperately to read her thoughts. What he saw nearly caused him to crumble with the force of power that possessed her now. Kahlan was no longer his Kahlan at this moment; her thoughts were no longer hers, her emotions no longer flowed freely through her. What he did see was a blinding light of magic that was sheer power mingled with virtuous fury. It was a rage that was pure, right in its judgment, and swift in its execution.

 _"Kahlan, it's me, Richard…I'm alright…Come back to me…"_

As he tried to sooth her with his thoughts, Kahlan's hand snuck up and seized his throat, her crimson eyes narrowing with revenge on behalf of her Seeker.

"Kahlan, its Richard…I'm fine…It's alright now…" he calmly coaxed her out of the blood rage that consumed her. "Kahlan, please come back to me…you're injured and I need to take care of you."

Tilting her head at the sound of his loving voice, Kahlan's eyes widened with a sense of recognition. Her lips parted as she released a soft gasp. Gradually, the scarlet receded from her eyes as the blood rage began to withdraw back into the tight cocoon that dwelt in the center of her soul, ready to be awakened again when danger threatened her beloved.

"Richard?" she softly breathed as her legs grew suddenly weak and unable to support her any longer.

Richard grabbed her and gently lowered her to the ground, pulling her into his arms. He tenderly held her to him, slowly rocking back and forth as she sobbed. The immense expense of power always left her shaken and weak. She felt such a sense of loss of control, having no memory of her actions while in the midst of the ConDar. A threat to Richard was almost always the cause for the awakening of the blood rage and he had always been the one able to bring her back from its dark depths.

Pulling back, Richard lightly brushed her hair away from her face, catching it behind her ear. His head was pounding, but the bleeding had slowed considerably. His main focus, however, was his lover.

"Kahlan, are you alright?" he anxiously asked as he held her head in his hands, intently studying her now blue eyes.

"I think so," she breathed heavily, trying to calm the lingering whirlwind in her soul. "What happened? Are you alright? Richard, you're head…"

Anxiety was rapidly mounting as she attempted to pull away from him to inspect his head. Softly running her fingers through his hair, she brushed it aside to check the wound above his temple.

"Kahlan, I'm alright," he told her as he reached up, grasping her hands from his head and holding them tightly in his own. "I'm more concerned with you."

Getting up, Richard retrieved his pack, settling down next to her again. Pulling a small towel from his bag, he soothingly began to clean the blood from her neck. He released a soft sigh of relief to find the bleeding had been much worse than the wound. The cut had been long, but thankfully not deep.

"Richard, I'm fine…" she softly began, placing a hand to the side of his face, caressing his cheek with her thumb as she read his agonizing thoughts.

"Kahlan…" Richard choked as tears suddenly stung his eyes. He quickly squeezed them shut, trying desperately to push down the sudden wash of anguish at the thought that he had almost lost her. He tried to shut out the horror that flooded his mind at the site of Kahlan's throat covered in blood.

"It's alright…I'm right here; I'm fine…really," she soothed as she leaned in, brushing her cheek against his, whispering her love for him in his ear.

Turning her head, she pressed her lips against his cheek. The terror she had felt at seeing Richard laying lifelessly on the ground drove her to reconnect with her lover. Brushing butterfly kisses along his cheek, she began to search for his mouth, needing to feel his warm lips pressed against her own. She needed to feel alive again after the lingering effects of the ConDar.

Feeling her lips whispered so softly against his skin sent shivers down his spine while heated need to unite with her again was escalating swiftly. He pressed his lips to hers, allowing the serenity and purity of their love to calm the torment in his soul.

As they kissed, Richard felt something subconsciously tugging at the back of his mind. Something was forming just beneath the surface of Kahlan's thoughts, something that Richard couldn't quite grasp but it made his heart almost stop. He wasn't sure if it was the residual effects of the ConDar still swirling in the depths of her mind, but there was a great deal of despair in her heart that she was holding on to.

"Kahlan, are you sure you're alright?" Richard asked, winded from the passion of their kiss. "Remember, I can read your thoughts, Confessor," he sternly, but lovingly reminded her as he studied her sapphire eyes. She still looked pale from the ConDar and the loss of blood which only made her bruises that much more pronounced.

"Richard, I'm fine," she murmured, leaning back in for another kiss, not wanting to continue this conversation.

How could she tell him that seeing him surrounded by those soldiers, watching him being struck by the sword and falling to the ground, believing he was dead had almost killed her? It was because of her that he had almost been killed. She couldn't shake the terror that had rattled her to the core when she thought she had lost him. She knew what she must do to protect him; the problem now was hiding it from him.

Staring intently at her, Richard was not convinced. She was definitely holding something back, but he was somehow unable to discover what that was. Maybe it was the blow he took to the head or it had something to do with Kahlan's powers or the blood rage, but something was seriously wrong.

Leaning in, Kahlan began caressing his lips with her own mostly out of desire, but partly out of necessity to distract him from reading her thoughts. She couldn't let him see what she had resolved already in her heart to do. If he did find out, she knew he would never allow it. She could sense that he was not entirely convinced by her words, that he was suspicious that she was holding something back from him, but it appeared he was going to let it go for now.

Kahlan released an internal sigh of relief as she continued to kiss her lover for she feared it may be the last time she would.


	10. Linked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard and Kahlan's minds become magically linked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything from S1 and S2 up through Torn.

"Do we really need to do this? We're wasting valuable time," Cara huffed in irritation, her hands on her hips as she watched the Wizard work.

"Yes, it's time you stopped and smelled the roses once in a while," Zedd replied with a smile.

"What roses? It's a persimmon tree," she sighed in exasperation, throwing her hands up in the air. Lord Rahl would pay for sticking her with the old Wizard for three days.

"Smell the roses as in stop and enjoy life once in a while. Don't Mord'Sith ever take time to have a little fun?" Zedd quizzically asked with an arched brow as he turned his attention back to the task at hand.

"There are a lot of things we enjoy – fighting, beating people into submission, dominating the weaker sex…"

"That is not fun, my dear. That is something that has been ingrained into you through torture."

"It's fun from our point of view," Cara smirked, folding her arms across her chest. Although she was regaining some of her humanity, there were still some things that were too deeply imbedded into her character to ever give up.

"It's high time you learned to relax and enjoy the simple things in life…start picking," Zedd instructed her.

"We need to keep moving so we can meet up with Lord Rahl and Kahlan," Cara reminded him, agitated to be picking persimmons when she should be protecting her Lord Rahl.

"Relax; we'll just pick some persimmons, set up camp for the night, and then be in Greenwood by morning. I'm sure Richard and Kahlan won't be there till later in the day tomorrow. The direction they were going to get to Greenwood is going to take them longer than us anyways," he informed her, taking a large bite out of a large persimmon. "Hmm, perfectly ripe."

"I thought you would have learned your lesson the last time you stopped to pick a persimmon," she grumbled under her breath.

"You can't let little obstacles in life like that to keep you from experiencing what you love all over again," he whimsically answered.

"Little obstacle? You stole the compass and the Sword of Truth from Richard, named yourself Seeker, and tried to take over the world!"

"Minor setback," he quickly dismissed, not ready to give up his persimmon picking.

"Besides, I'm not so sure we're even heading in the right direction," she informed him.

"I know exactly where we're going," he said, continuing to munch on his snack.

Cara rolled her eyes as she turned back to the tree and continued picking persimmons. The sooner she helped the Wizard get his persimmons, the sooner they could be on their way. She had a very bad feeling that had been steadily growing since separating from the Seeker and the Mother Confessor. She could still feel the bond with Lord Rahl so she knew he was still alive, but she just had a nagging feeling that something was very wrong.

XXX

"We make quite a pair, don't we?" Richard softly chuckled as he brushed the back of his hand along her still bruised cheekbone.

Finding a small cave that was well concealed, they had set up camp early to allow Kahlan to recover from the ConDar and for her to tend to Richard's head. Sitting by the small fire, Kahlan gently began to clean the gash above Richard's temple. As she tended to the wound, Kahlan felt as if her heart was breaking with the decision she had made. Locking it away down deep inside, she just prayed that Richard wouldn't be able to discover it.

"Hold still," she scolded again. "You're worse than a little child."

"I can't help it, you're just so beautiful…and your breasts keep brushing against my arm every time you move," he replied, eyes dark with desire as they roamed over her lovely chest and to the lips he was eagerly anticipating kissing again.

"So you think flattery is going to get you somewhere, Seeker?" she leaned in, breathing into his ear before brushing it with her lips. Seeing the passion-filled images in his mind was causing heated arousal to flood her system.

"Spirits, I hope so," he gasped as the sensations she was eliciting in him began stirring uncontrollably.

Feeling her lips and tongue caress his ear sent shivers throughout his body, making his breathing ragged. He could feel her lips begin to make their descent down along his jaw as her hand began to massage his head and tighten her fingers around his hair. She was setting his senses on fire as she blazed her own trail down his throat as her other hand began to unbutton his shirt.

Everything in Richard's body was crying out for her, to feel her skin pressed firmly against his, to inhale her scent, to taste her lips, to be inside of her. Moving to straddle him, Kahlan continued her heated assault on her lover's body.

As Kahlan kissed his neck and grazed it with her teeth, Richard tilted his head back, releasing a panting moan of desperate need. Burying his hands in her hair, he held her to his chest, begging her not to stop her attention to the smooth, hard muscles of his chest.

Reading his thoughts, Kahlan knew what he wanted, where he wanted so frantically to be. It brought a smile to her lips as she continued to stroke his chest with her slow, fiery kisses. He was barely hanging on to his sanity as he allowed her to be in control and to set the pace. She knew she was driving him wild with desire and she planned on prolonging it for as long as he would allow it.

Images of him lying lifeless on the ground crept back into her head, causing anguish to tear at her soul and driving her desire to connect with him once again. As she continued to wash her lover in her kisses, tears began to sting her eyes. She had come so close to losing him today. She couldn't bear being the reason that he died.

Sensing her thoughts, Richard gently pulled her head up to look at him. Pressing his lips to her face, he began to lovingly kiss away the tear that had trickled down her cheek. No words were needed; he knew what was in her mind, the anguish that absorbed her heart. Reveling in the saltiness of her tear and the taste that was uniquely Kahlan, Richard softly soothed his lover's mind.

 _"Shhh, don't be scared…I'm fine…I'm not going anywhere…I'm not going to leave you, my love…"_

Catching her soft lips with his own, Richard hungrily began to devour her, determined to extinguish her fears and her pain. His hands moved down her sides, brushing against her breasts before pulling at the clasps on her jacket.

 _"I can't lose you, Richard…I won't survive…"_

 _"I'm not going anywhere that you aren't with me…"_

Quickly pushing her jacket down her arms, he set to work on the laces of her corset. Kahlan's hands rapidly removed his shirt from his body. Not wanting to be separated for more than a breath, she crushed her lips to his, thrusting her tongue into his mouth. As she massaged his mouth with her tongue, she mimicked the motion with her hands on his back.

Richard pulled back to catch his breath as his head began to spin with the pleasure his lover was generating in him. The passion surging mercilessly through his body was begging for release. If this was to be his death, then he happily and readily welcomed it.

Burying his hands again in her hair, he leaned up to capture her lips once more. He relished the feel of her pressed so firmly against him, his body demanding it to be flesh against flesh with nothing in between them. He placed soft kisses to the cut that ran along her neck, hoping to kiss her pain away.

A breathy moan escaped her lips only to be captured by his mouth again. Her head was swimming with her need for him. If he didn't take her now, she swore she'd explode.

Unable to hold on any longer, Kahlan pushed Richard backwards. Lying on top of him, her hair cascaded around his face. Reaching up, he ran his hands through her luscious hair, rolling her over to lie on top of her. Hands frantically reached for clothing, desperation and desire driving their every movement.

 _"I love you, Kahlan…you're my life…"_

 _"I love you too, my Richard…"_

XXX

 _"Where are you going?..." "How can you leave me like this?"_

 _"I won't let you go!"_

 _"I loved you!... I thought you loved me…"_

 _"I can't lose you!"_

 _"If I can't have you forever, then no one will!"_

He suddenly lurched forward, sweat trickling down his chest and back. His chest heaving, Richard looked around, desperation wild in his eyes. The cave was dark, the flames barely flickering with soft light of the slowly dwindling embers of their campfire. Rubbing the heels of his hands in his eyes, Richard tried to vanquish the haunting words from his mind.

Fear swiftly swept over him, though, as he quickly realized that Kahlan was no longer sleeping by his side. "Kahlan?" he called.

Looking around, he found that her bedroll and her pack were both gone as well. Jumping to his feet, Richard put on his pants and began searching for his shirt.

"Kahlan!" he yelled, as he grabbed his sword and ran to the mouth of the cave.

Seeing no sign of her, Richard yelled her name again only to be greeted by the soft chirping of the crickets.

"Kahlan!" he cried again, holding his breath for a response…any response, as long as he knew she was alright. He still heard nothing but the echoing of his own voice inside the cave. The sounds of a gathering storm could be heard in the distance as panic swarmed like a virus, threatening to vanquish all sense of logic.

Fear for her safety was making his breathing ragged and his heart ache; he had to find her soon. He didn't know how he would ever able to go on without her. She was the reason his heart beat, his reason for living. He couldn't let the Keeper get his hands on her and he couldn't lose her now.

Why would she have left him? Where could she have gone? Richard tried frantically to read her thoughts, to see if he could sense her presence nearby. He could see her running through the woods, tears streaking her face, anguish permeating her heart.

 _"Kahlan! Where are you? Why did you leave me?"_ Richard asked, confused and distraught.

 _"Richard, please…I have to do this to protect you...its too dangerous for you to be near me…I can't bear to see you die because of me…"_ Kahlan cried, not slowing her pace. She had to put as much distance between them as possible before he found her. She knew Richard would never let her go without a fight.

 _"Kahlan, please don't do this! I'm begging you, please come back…I love you!...I can't live without you!...If you love me, you'll come back to me…"_ Richard pleaded with her, tears swimming in his eyes as he quickly packed up his things to go after her.

 _"Richard, I do love you…so much it hurts…That's why I can't stand by and watch you die because of me…Once the Keeper is defeated, I'll come back to you…"_

The more distance Kahlan put between her and Richard, the more her head began to pound. Her thoughts were gradually becoming more clouded, her vision blurring. She tried focusing her eyes on the light that was beginning to break over the distant horizon, but it was useless. Her legs began to feel heavy as a tingling sensation began rapidly consuming her body.

A sudden eruption of pain inside of her head caused her to collapse to her knees. Grabbing her head, Kahlan screamed out in agonizing pain, unable to move because of the thundering in her head.

"KAHLAN!" Richard screamed, sensing the explosion of pain that had suddenly gripped his Confessor. Seeing her fall to the ground, Richard took off in a dead run, his senses barely able to register what he saw happening to her.

XXX

"Are you sure we're heading in the right direction?"

"I know exactly where I'm going!" Zedd exclaimed indignantly.

"You said they took the long way to Greenwood, but I think with our backtracking we're the ones taking the long way," she decided in exasperation.

"I am a Wizard of the First Order! Are you saying that I do not know what I am doing?"

"YES!" she shouted with annoyance.

"Well, I'm a Wizard, not a wood's guide! What do you expect? Richard is the tracker in the group. I thought he was teaching you how to hunt and track?"

"He was, but I've been following you because you acted like you knew where you were going…"

Hearing the approaching sounds of boots striking the earth, Cara and Zedd turned towards the sound. Grabbing her agiels from her waist, Cara stood ready for whatever was approaching. All this walking and persimmon picking was starting to drive her crazy. She was ready for an all out fight to break up the monotony.

Breaking through the brush, Cara and Zedd were stunned to be face to face with the Seeker. Shocked, Richard came to an abrupt halt. Gasping for air, he wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand.

"Richard!" Zedd yelled with relief at the site of his grandson.

"Lord Rahl?" Cara asked, surprised by his sudden appearance. "Where's the Mother Confessor?" she asked, scanning behind him for Kahlan.

"I don't know…I have to find her right away…" he cried, his chest heaving with the full weight of his grief crashing down upon him. "…she's dying…"


	11. Linked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard and Kahlan's minds become magically linked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything from S1 and S2 up through Torn.

_"I love you…How could you do this to me?"_

 _"I can't stay here with you…I have to go!"_

 _"STOP! You're hurting me!"_

 _"NO!"_

Slowly opening her eyes, Kahlan squinted as she tried to focus her vision. The wind was beginning to whip through the trees as an approaching storm rumbled softly in the distance. Her head was pounding relentlessly, a woman's voice still floating through her mind.

 _"I loved you…but you betrayed me…"_ the voice moaned woefully, sharing her agony and deepest darkest secrets with the Mother Confessor.

Pulling herself up to her knees, Kahlan crawled to a nearby tree trunk. Leaning her side against the tree, she pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms tightly around them. Her body tingled all over, her breathing erratic, she trembled with the excruciating pain that consumed her head and was beginning to spread throughout her body.

Tears soaked her face and spilled down her chin. She had no idea what was happening to her, but she knew whatever it was, it was slowly killing her and taking her away from Richard.

"Richard, I'm so sorry…" she softly cried as unconsciousness claimed her again, dragging her into its hazy abyss.

XXX

"Richard, what happened? Where's Kahlan?" Zedd asked, relief at seeing his grandson dissolving into dread as he took in the Seeker's distraught appearance.

"She left…last night. She was so scared the Keeper would kill me in order to get to her…she was trying to protect me, Zedd," he heatedly informed them.

Richard was angry at everything at this moment. He was enraged by the Keeper's attempts to take Kahlan away from him, furious with himself for not picking up on her thoughts of running away, angry at Kahlan for leaving him. In her sacrificial attempt to protect him, she had hurt him deeply.

"How do you know she is dying?" Cara interrupted his thoughts, puzzled by the Seeker's rambling.

"Because of this!" he exclaimed, holding up his hand to show his finger with the golden band still around it.

"You got married? When did you have time to get married?" Cara asked incredulously with an arched eyebrow.

"We didn't get married. It's a long story and I don't have time to go into now. All I know is that Kahlan will be dead if we don't get to her soon," he exclaimed in frustration. He didn't have time for this; Kahlan didn't have time for this. He had to get to her now before he lost her forever.

"Richard, I know we need to find Kahlan, but you must tell me exactly what happened. It's very important," Zedd sternly instructed him. Something in what Richard had said triggered a distant memory in Zedd's mind.

Sighing in frustrated resignation, Richard replied, "After we split up, Kahlan and I found shelter from the severe storms in an abandoned keep. While inside there, I came across an unusual box…"

"A box? What kind of box?" Zedd interrupted, his face grave with the thought of what was possibly happening.

"Here," Richard answered as he retrieved the ornate box from his pack and handed it to the Wizard.

"In the box, I found a scrap of paper with unusual writing on it that we couldn't read and had never seen before," Richard continued as Zedd inspected the box. "I found two rings in there as well. Kahlan found the same inscription on the rings that was on the paper. When I looked up, she had put the ring on her hand. She was upset thinking that we could never be together. I put the other ring on and…"

"You've found Simon's rings," he informed them, astonished by their discovery. He thought those rings had long since been destroyed.

"Simon's rings? What are Simon's rings?" Cara asked with narrowed eyes.

"Simon was a Wizard of the Second Order. He was a radical and ambitious wizard who followed his own set of rules instead of following the Order of the Wizards. A thousand years ago, he was banished from the Wizard's Keep for his extreme behavior and fanatical ideas. It was felt he was too dangerous to be allowed in the Keep near all the books.

After that, Simon met a very attractive woman whose name was Miranda. They fell madly in love with each other and were married. I wish I could say that the story ended there and that they lived happily ever after, but I'm afraid it doesn't," Zedd sighed regretfully, looking from the Seeker to the Mord'Sith before continuing with the tale.

"Simon's behavior continued to grow radical; he became more and more obsessed with Miranda. He wanted to be linked with her not only in heart, but in mind and thought. He spelled their wedding rings so that they could read each other's thoughts and feelings, so he would know what she was thinking at any given moment.

At first, they loved being able to read each other's mind, sensing their feelings at any given moment. But soon he grew insanely jealous over everything, becoming consumed with her to the point that he wouldn't let her leave the keep.

Miranda became withdrawn, growing despondent with the changes in her husband. Simon was no longer the man that she had first fallen in love with. One night while her husband slept, Miranda escaped from the keep. Unbeknownst to her, however, Simon had not only placed a linking spell on the rings, but also a proximity spell."

"A proximity spell?" Richard asked, growing more panicked with each new detail Zedd revealed.

"When Miranda left Simon, the proximity spell was activated, causing her relentless pain beyond measure. By the time Simon discovered her missing, it was too late; she was already dead. Simon never recovered from the loss of his love. He went crazy and took his own life."

"Zedd, what exactly are you saying?" Richard asked in a deadly low whisper, terrified of what he would hear next.

"I'm afraid the spell has been transferred to you and Kahlan. If we don't get to Kahlan soon, she will die," Zedd grimly informed them.

"I know that, Zedd!" Richard spat out in irritation. They were wasting valuable time standing here talking about a couple who lived centuries ago.

"Richard, there's more you need to know," Zedd patiently continued. "The spell backfired. It not only killed Miranda, but it was what ultimately drove Simon over the edge. The spell will kill Kahlan if we don't find her, but it will drive you insane as well…to the point of suicide."

XXX

Rain began to fall softly, creating a soothing sound as the drops came in contact with the earth. The fresh scent of the falling rain permeated the forest as thunder rumbled lightly in the distance.

Kahlan gradually regained consciousness as the rain fell on her face. Lifting her head, she surveyed the surrounding trees. The thundering in her head intensified, causing her to cry out. The pulsating pain was steadily worsening, her body trembling from the intensity. Her senses felt as if they were vibrating wildly. There was a volatile explosion erupting inside her causing her thoughts to be clouded and fragmented. The only clear thing in her mind was her Seeker's handsome face.

 _"Richard, I'm so sorry…Please forgive me…I love you…with all that I am I love you…"_ she sobbed hysterically.

The agony in her head was making it difficult to think straight let alone read her lover's thoughts. Kahlan didn't know if Richard could even hear her any more, if he could even see her thoughts or feel her pain. All she knew was that she needed him now more than ever.

 _"I will always love you, my Seeker…forever in this world and the next…"_

XXX

"KAHLAN!" Richard screamed as he raced through the woods, hand bracing his scabbard with Zedd and Cara close on his heels.

Sensing her thoughts, seeing her lying on the ground sobbing in pain, hearing her cries of love for him was driving Richard insane with frustration and rage. He felt so helpless to save her when he couldn't even find her.

Richard was hurt and angry. Kahlan had left him; just when they discovered they could be together, build a life together, she had run away from him. Richard knew that she had only done what she thought she had to do to keep him safe and he loved her for that. But Kahlan should have trusted him, should have stayed to work through this together. What happened to one of them, happened to both of them. There was no longer just him or her, it was them. They were one person, inseparable by anyone or anything. Their love was more powerful than any magic, stronger than even the Keeper himself.

His heart pounded in his chest at the terror he felt, his chest constricted with anguish. He could not let what happened to Miranda happen to his Kahlan. His mind was becoming clouded making it difficult to think straight. He felt as if he was starting to lose his grip on logic and reason as his emotions attempted to take over.

Jumping over fallen trees and crashing through brush, Richard's anger and grief was driving him faster. She could not leave him, not like this. He would not allow it.

 _"You are not allowed to die on me, Kahlan!...Do you hear me?...Don't you dare make me go on without you!..."_

His thoughts raced for her, reaching out to touch his lover's mind. Her thoughts were becoming less vivid in his head as her life was slowly draining from her body. Richard stopped, gulping in air and running a hand through his hair. He squeezed his eyes shut against the surging emotions that were beginning to dominate his mind.

"Richard, are you alright?" Zedd asked, gasping for air as he caught up with his grandson.

"I'm fine; I think we're getting close," Richard firmly responded as he rapidly scanned the area. "Where is she?" Although her thoughts were grower weaker, her presence was intensifying in his soul, telling him that she was nearby.

"Over there!" Cara yelled as she pointed to the right of Richard.

Spotting one of her boots, Richard raced to her unconscious body lying on the ground; her breath was slow and erratic, her face ghostly pale.

"Kahlan?" he breathed, turning her curled up form onto her back, taking in her deathly appearance. Tears filling his brown eyes, Richard gently brushed the wet hair away from her face.

"Please don't do this to me, Kahlan! Don't you leave me! Don't make me go on without you because I can't!" Richard yelled at her, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her, trying to get her to open her eyes for him as his tears fell on her face.

Gentle hands grasped his arms from behind. "Richard, let me see what I can do," Zedd told him as he pulled him away from Kahlan's limp body.

"Zedd, she can't do this! Kahlan can't die…how could she?…how could she leave me like that?" he paced back and forth like a caged animal. Filled with grief, he covered his face with his hands trying desperately to block out the overwhelming flood of emotions.

"Richard!" Cara shouted as she moved to stand in front of him. Grabbing his upper arms, Cara pulled his hands away from his face, forcing him to look her in the eye. "You're letting your emotions take over. You have to fight the magic of the ring or you'll go crazy. You're no good to Kahlan if you lose control," she sternly yelled at him, attempting to keep him sane as Zedd worked on Kahlan.

Closing his eyes and hanging his head, Richard knew Cara was right. The surging emotions were just so powerful. How could he fight them when the woman he loved was dying before his eyes? He kept telling himself that the magic of the ring was just intensifying the feelings he already possessed in his heart, but it was no good. The magic was just so strong.

"Richard?"

Lifting his head at the weak sound of his name, Richard turned to see Kahlan looking up at him. Zedd moved out of the way as Richard rushed to her side. Dropping to his knees, he gathered her up in his arms as tears rolled down his cheeks. All the hurt and anger began to slowly melt away as he held his Confessor to his chest.

Wrapping an arm around him, Kahlan's other hand gently stroked his hair. "It's alright, Richard," she murmured into his hair. "I'm so sorry; I shouldn't have left you."

Pulling back to look into her vivid blue eyes, Richard lovingly pressed his lips to hers in a lingering, sweet kiss. Relief overwhelmed his soul as Zedd moved to stand by them.

"I think I'll take these. I believe they have caused more than enough grief for far too long," Zedd grumbled, irritated that the vile rings hadn't been destroyed years ago.

Leaning over, Zedd took Kahlan's hand in his, sliding the band off her finger. Offering his hand to his grandfather, Zedd just as easily removed the other ring from Richard's hand as well.

"How did you remove them?" Richard asked, stunned.

"You just have to know the right magic, my boy," he smiled as he and Cara moved away to allow the lovers some time alone.

Looking down into her beautiful face once more, Richard pressed his lips to her forehead, grateful to have his Confessor back in his arms once again. Seeing the longing that was beginning to grow in his warm brown eyes, Kahlan reached up and caressed his cheek.

"Focus on the quest, Seeker, and not on me," she softly reminded him, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Kahlan, you are my quest," he murmured with a little grin before he leaned in to taste her lips once more.


	12. Linked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard and Kahlan's minds become magically linked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything from S1 and S2 up through Torn.

He sat at the edge of the lake, stirring the water with a long stick. The moon was a bright ball, glowing against the midnight blue canvas and reflecting on the water. He was absorbed in the ripples that he was creating, watching them lazily dissipate as it spread over the top of the blue liquid. He missed her thoughts caressing his mind; he missed the nearness, the closeness he had experienced when his mind was linked to his lover's.

"Care if I join you?"

Richard quickly turned his head at the sound of her captivating voice. It was like a song that communicated with his soul and kept his heart beating. No other would ever affect him the way she did.

Without a word, Richard slid over on the log, making room for his Confessor to join him. Kahlan tucked her skirt behind her knees as she settled down beside him. Her mind was a whirlwind of emotions and thoughts and yet, at the same time, she felt so small and alone on the inside. She missed the gentle touch of her lover's thoughts in her mind, the feel of him being joined to her.

Casting a sidelong glance, Kahlan watched as Richard kept his focus on the stick in his hand as he continued making ripples in the water. Silence hung in the air like a heavy cloak, threatening to suffocate them both.

Kahlan could no longer take the distance that had been created between them. Placing a tentative hand on his arm, she gave it a gentle squeeze, telling him with a single touch what her mind was no longer able to do.

Feeling her hand on his forearm, Richard froze, her touching setting his nerves on fire just like it always did…like it always would. He slowly turned his head and stared at her delicate hand as it rested lovingly on his arm. He swallowed hard against the arousing sensations that her single touch was eliciting in him. He loved her so deeply and he had come so close to losing her.

"You make me forget how to breathe at times," he whispered, slowly raising his head to look into her vibrantly blue eyes.

"Richard, I'm sorry that I ran away from you," she softly began, not know exactly where to start, her heart twisting with emotions. Love, regret, pain, loneliness. She needed her lover to understand why she had left him.

"Kahlan, you don't have to…"

"Richard, please let me finish. I need to explain to you why I left. I know that hurt you deeply by leaving, but I never meant to hurt you; I was trying to protect you," Kahlan rushed breathlessly through her words, not wanting to lose her courage to share her heart with him. "When we were attacked by those D'Harans yesterday and I saw you lying on the ground, I thought you were dead."

Reliving that moment over again in her mind, Kahlan squeezed her eyes shut against the image of Richard's lifeless body on the ground, the soldiers standing over him ready to deliver the final blow. Seeing the pain that permeated her whole being, Richard raised his hand to cup her face.

"Kahlan, it's alright," he softly soothed, noticing her eyes filled with tears when she finally opened them.

Leaning into his tender touch, Kahlan found the words to continue. "I can't bear the thought of losing you, Richard, but more than that, I couldn't live with myself if it was because of me that you died."

As tears began to trickle down her face, Richard placed his other hand on the side of her head. Holding her face, he slowly leaned in and tentatively brushed his lips against hers. Her soft lips were sweet like honey, making him want to drink her in and absorb every ounce of her.

Pulling back to gaze into her eyes, Richard saw love radiating there. Love for him. And it made his heart begin to beat wildly with excitement. No one had ever looked at him with such love as Kahlan did. Leaning in, he pressed his lips to her forehead as he whispered, "It's alright; I understand. I love you, Kahlan…but don't ever do that to me again."

His words were filled with such anguish and even a little anger that it pierced her soul. Kahlan tilted her head down, ashamed for the pain that she had caused him. She had tried so desperately to keep him from harm and in so doing had brought him more hurt than any physical pain could have caused.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you," she whispered, barely able to find her voice through her tears.

"Promise me you won't leave again. If you leave me, I won't survive. You are my world, Kahlan. Without you, I am nothing," he loving replied as he tilted her head back up to look at him.

"I love you so much, Richard. I just can't lose you," she murmured, placing her hands on either side of his face as well.

"So, I guess we're stuck with each other then," he smiled a small smile, never taking his eyes off her. She was mesmerizing to behold with the moonlight illuminating her hair and dancing in her eyes.

Smiling her smile, Kahlan released a soft sigh, relieved that he was no longer angry with her. She caressed his bronzed cheek with her thumb, taking in each curve, every fine line and contour of his rugged face. Her heart almost stilled as his hand lightly caressed its way down her face to her shoulder, his thumb stroking the crook of her neck.

Gazing into his warm brown eyes, her stomach fluttered with the hunger that she saw residing there. Hunger for her…to touch her, to kiss her, to hold her, to be inside of her. She felt her own desire ignite into flames as his other hand began stroking her hair.

She needed him so desperately as her body ached to feel his touch, to feel him inside of her again. A small moan slipped through her lips unhindered as Richard leaned in and began pressing warm wet kisses along her neck. She tilted her head, begging him to continue his journey of exploration.

Kahlan's escalating need for him only served to further arouse him, spurring him on. Instead of the frenzied, heated passion they had shared before, Richard was slow and deliberate as he took great pleasure, enjoying every second the Creator granted him with his lover. He absorbed every aspect of her – the taste of her skin, the feel of her beneath his touch, her breath warm and inviting against his ear as she pulled him tightly against her, each gasp and moan of pleasure that he brought out in her.

Running her hands down his back, Kahlan played with the top of his pants before descending to run her hands over his firm backside. Her hands squeezing him made his head spin, driving him wild with need to have her now.

Pulling back, he pulled her to her feet, leading her to the tall grasses that lined the lake. Running his hands down her neck to her exposed breasts, he began unclasping her jacket as she pulled his shirt loose from his pants. Lifting his arms, Kahlan pulled his shirt over his head, discarding it in the grass to be found later. Removing her jacket, Richard's hands roamed over her breasts, caressing the soft warm flesh before starting on the laces.

Richard could feel his lover's heart pounding beneath his fingers as he quickly loosened the laces before removing her dress. Lying her down in the tall grasses, Richard captured her lips in a heated kiss that slowly began to heal the hurt and the fears of the last few days. Giving each other all that they had, Richard and Kahlan made unhurried, intensely passionate love, linking two hearts as one once again.

XXX

Lying in the grass with her head against his chest, Richard lightly caressed her long soft tresses. Overwhelmed with amazement at the love that they had just shared, Kahlan sighed contentedly. She was relieved to once again be in the safe arms of the man she loved.

"What are you thinking about?" Richard softly asked as he heard her sigh.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she giggled as she caressed his firm abdomen, giving it a loving pat.

"My head does feel a little empty now that you're no longer occupying it," he smirked. "For the Mother Confessor, you sure do have some pretty passionate thoughts about your Seeker."

"You don't even know the half of it," she seductively murmured as she propped herself up on one elbow to look at him. "So, are you saying that you no longer think about me?"

Richard groaned at the thought of what else could be swimming around in that head of hers; he could hardly wait to find out. "Kahlan, there's not a moment that goes by that you don't consume my mind or my heart," he lovingly replied as he leaned up to capture her lips again, pulling her down on top of him. Her hair tumbling down around him, he reached up and began running his hands through it.

Pressing herself against him, Kahlan relished the feel of every inch of his flesh touching hers. Being with Richard was intoxicating, making her body swim with desire again. "Just promise me that when we get married someday you won't have our rings spelled."

"I promise," he chuckled. "Hey, did Zedd ever say what the inscription said on the paper and the rings?"

"He said it was an ancient writing the Wizards used thousands of years ago. The rings said 'Sacred love most precious and eternal' and the paper said 'That which was beloved and most precious, I tried to keep within my grasp; and by my own hand, that which was mine I now have lost and for never more shall have'. It's so sad what happened to them," she stated wistfully.

"We can learn from Simon's mistake, though, Kahlan. We just need to trust each other and our love no matter what. We're one person now – one heart, one soul, one body. Whatever happens, we handle it…together."

"Forever," she murmured before she found his lips again.

XXX

"Well, I think we'll just make sure these rings don't cause any further trouble," Zedd said as he pitched the bands into the fire.

The campfire hissed, popped, and crackled from the magic that was imbedded in the rings as they melted from the intensity of the heat Zedd had created. Sighing, Zedd watched the rings lose their shape, relieved that no one else would be harmed by Simon's devices.

"It's too bad that Simon didn't treat his love with more respect and care," Zedd mumbled to himself, deep in thought.

"Love will only lead to pain," Cara speculated aloud, also gazing into the fire as the rings dissolved.

"Love carries risks, Cara, but it is always worth the venture."

"Was it worth what Simon and Miranda endured? The pain that Lord Rahl and Kahlan have been through?" Cara asked, eyes narrowed in contemplation.

"Simon went to obsessive extremes to protect the love that he had and, in so doing, he lost it. Richard and Kahlan, on the other hand, recognize and respect the fragility of love; they value it and it is sacred to them. There will still be ups and downs in their relationship, but they will survive it. Their love is pure; it's what binds them together, making them stronger," Zedd reflectively explained to the Mord'Sith.

"So far, all I have learned from it is pain," Cara sadly replied as thoughts of Leo weighed heavily on her mind. She wondered what would have happened had Leo not been killed by the Sisters of the Dark.

"Well, if you keep your heart open, I'm sure you'll find that love isn't all pain," Zedd told her, knowing that her thoughts were consumed with Leo. "Cara, I'm sorry about Leo. I wish that…"

"I don't want to talk about him," Cara interrupted, feeling her chest constrict with the turn in the conversation towards Leo. He was something special that she wished to keep to herself, not wanting to share him with anyone.

"I'm sorry, Cara. I didn't mean to bring up painful memories," he apologized as the Mord'Sith stood to her feet and began to walk away from the campsite.

"Thank you, Zedd," she softly murmured without turning back to the look at the Wizard.

Zedd smiled at the progress that their relationship was making. He was growing quite fond of the iron-willed Mord'Sith with a heart that gradually becoming softer. He couldn't take much credit for her transformation, though. He knew if it weren't for his grandson, she probably wouldn't even be alive right now.

Zedd just hoped that Cara would find true love someday, that she would allow herself to experience it, embrace it and value it above all else…just like the Seeker and his Confessor.

 

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
